Harry Potter y el Fenix Dorado
by kmila
Summary: Esta historia la he escrito en pracicamente un año, y con mucho esfuerzo, creo que ya esta chevere, para que uds la lean y queden satisfechos... Harry se enamora... Pero no puede confiar en nadie... Ron y mione tratan de llebar bien su relacion (podran?)
1. La Chica de Ravenclaw

III  
  
La Chica de Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
Harry y Hermione llegaron al ultimo vagón y preparados para ocupar uno de los compartimientos, pero todos estaban llenos, a Harry le parecía en su vida había visto tantos alumnos de Hogwarts. En él ultimo compartimiento Harry y Hermione perdían esperanzas de encontrar algún vagón desocupado, así que abrieron la puerta del ultimo rogando que estuviera desocupado, Harry quería contarle a Hermione sobre el sueño que había tenido mientras estaba en la casa de los Dursley, Ron ya lo sabia, puesto que Harry había pasado los últimos días del verano con él en La Madriguera.  
  
Harry que iba primero que Hermione abrió la puerta, se asomo en el compartimiento donde había una persona.  
  
Era una chica como de su edad, pelo castaño muy liso amarrado con una cola baja, Harry noto que ella estaba triste, ya que por sus mejillas rodaban dos lagrimas.  
  
Harry se sorprendió, nunca la había visto en Hogwarts. Hermione se asomo por la puerta, Harry volvió hacia ella que tenia una cara de sorpresa.  
  
Harry soltó el baúl, pero no se le acerco.  
  
-disculpa, están ocupados esos asientos, es que los otros vagones están ocupados -explico Harry a la chica.  
  
-No están ocupados -dijo ella pero no alzo la cara.  
  
-Perdona si me entrometo -dijo Harry -¿té pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? -Harry estaba un poco preocupado por aquella muchacha, pero no se percato que Hermione le agarraba el hombro y se lo apretaba en ese momento. Ron que ya los había alcanzado, se asomo por la puerta.  
  
La chica volteo un poco sorprendida, abrió un poco los ojos se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente  
  
-Si me pasa algo, dijo con una voz apagada y triste, su voz era fina -gracias por preguntarlo -en la cara de ella se le noto una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Harry le sonrió sin darse cuenta pregunto al instante:  
  
-¿Nos podemos sentar? -ella afirmó y todos se acomodaron, Ron y Hermione se sentaron uno al lado del otro y veían a Harry como queriéndole decir algo, pero el no les presto atención -¿Es primera ves que vienes a Hogwarts? - a Harry le pareció poco probable, porque era como de su edad, "si debía tener 15" pensó, pero nunca la había visto, luego miro a Ron y a Hermione que lo miraban con una extraña expresión.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione y luego llevándose las manos a la cara suspiro moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.  
  
Pero antes que ella pudiera contestar, se abrió la puesta y por ella entraron las personas que Harry menos deseaba ver, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-¡Hola Harry como estas! -dijo Malfoy riéndose irónicamente -¿firmando autógrafos?.  
  
Harry no habia sentido esa rabia desde que estaba en la casa de los Dursley, al escuchar esto Ron y Hermione que estaban al frente miraron a Malfoy con desprecio, mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían.  
  
-Que té pasa - le dijo Ron con brusquedad.  
  
-Nada Weasley, solo vengo a ver a mi héroe con su nueva fan -dijo entre risas.  
  
-¡Que! -dijo Ron levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, y abalanzándosele a Malfoy.  
  
-Tranquilo Weasley lo único que quiero es verla, eso no esta prohibido -dijo y alzo la cabeza, se quedo viéndola por un momento, y luego se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su pálido rostro -Dyuke, que raro, la persona que menos me hubiera esperado, no deberías estar haciendo lo que casi no te cuesta (llorar), no un momento, ¿quieres que Potter te consuele?¡Sí! Él es él mas indicado -lo dijo en tono de burla.  
  
En ese momento a la chica a la que Malfoy había llamado Dyuke alzo la cara, y en su mirada además de tristeza había odio, se seco las lagrimas que le acababan de salir de los ojos, y le salieron otras dos lagrimas. A Malfoy se le lleno la mirada de felicidad luego miro a Ron, Hermione y Harry (confundido) que estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-Viste Dyuke eres una llorona, al igual que tu ídolo -Malfoy hizo una pausa viendo a Harry que estaba que se paraba -claro ¿Dyuke estas con Harry porque te debes sentir identificada con el verdad? -dijo esto y se retiro del compartimiento rápidamente con Crabbe y Goyle riéndose detrás de el.  
  
La chica que estaba al lado de Harry se puso a llorar después que Malfoy dijo esto, llevándose las manos al rostro, Harry miro a Ron Hermione que estaban al frente de el, Hermione le hizo una seña para que el se acercara.  
  
-Harry, Ron y yo te hemos tratado de decirte algo desde que entramos al compartimiento -explico Hermione  
  
Harry la miro sin comprender y luego miro a Ron que también lo miraba.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir Hermione? -Pregunto Harry  
  
-¡Bueno a sus padres los mataron los mortifagos de Quien tu Sabes Harry!  
  
-¡Que! -Harry sintió un vació en el pecho  
  
-Si hace dos semanas, no te lo había dicho para que no te preocuparas - explico Ron a Harry -Mis papás también pensaron que era mejor que no lo supieras hasta que te enteraras en el colegio.  
  
Harry se sentó sin querer creerlo, no le podía caber en la cabeza que a alguien le estuviera pasando algo muy parecido a el, en parte estaba un poco molesto porque Ron y Hermione se lo habían ocultado, y acordándose de lo mal que había pasado toda su vida viviendo con sus tíos en Privet Drive.  
  
-Si me extraña que nunca la hallas visto, su nombre es - prácticamente susurro Hermione  
  
Harry en ese momento salió de sus pensamientos y se le acerco mas a Hermione para que la chica a su lado no supiera que hablaban de ella  
  
-Galadriel Dyuke, estudia -y bajo un poco más la voz -¡Ravenclaw!  
  
La señora del carrito paso en ese momento por su compartimiento, en ese momento abrió la puerta, por alguna extraña razón Hermione tenia dinero  
  
-Quieren algo del carrito -dijo esta.  
  
-¡Ron acompáñame a comprar algo del carrito! -Hermione le pidió esto a Ron que estaba apunto de negarse cuando Hermione fulmino con la mirada -¡deja que Harry hable con ella! Necesitan hablar -culmino Hermione.  
  
Ron no dijo nada solo se paro y se fue de mala gana hasta donde se encontraba la señora y atrás salió Hermione cerrando la puerta de la división.  
  
-¡Galadriel! -le llamo Harry  
  
Galadriel alzo la vista como extrañada  
  
-¡Te sabes mi nombre! -dijo mirándolo a los ojos casi sin parpadear  
  
-¡Ah! Si mi amiga Hermione me lo acaba de decir -Harry estaba nervioso, no podía verla a la cara, así que al decir eso bajo la mirada  
  
-Sabes Harry, en Hogwarts nunca pensé que seria tan duro lo que te sucedió a ti -dijo tratando de no llorar -siempre pensé que tratabas de llamar la atención de alguna manera, pero ahora que me paso a mí empiezo a entender tus pesadillas... y me parece que manejas muy bien la situación, tienes el valor que ningún otro mago, y que lo demostraste al enfrentar -de los ojos de Galadriel salieron dos lagrimas -a Quien tu Sabes  
  
-No creerías todo lo que esa reportera dijo de mí, ¿o sí? -dijo Harry un poco enfadado.  
  
-¡Bueno como podría no haberle creído si no te conocía! Siempre te veía desde lejos, además el año pasado no te pude apoyar, apoyaba a Cedric.  
  
Harry noto que dos lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, y se acordó de lo que había pasado el día en que Cedric había muerto, y que había podido ver a los espíritus de sus padres  
  
-Cedric era amigo mío Harry, me dolió mucho su muerte, ¡y ahora esto! -la voz de Galadriel se empezaba a escuchar más fina cada vez Harry pensó que era mejor que cambiara el tema  
  
-Yo nunca e había visto en estos 4 años -dijo Harry  
  
-Yo sé, se te noto, yo nunca pensé que sobresaldría en Hogwarts, que nunca iba a ser una persona muy conocida, pero últimamente me han pasado cosas muy raras... -bajo la cara con tristeza y la subió rápidamente, y le sonrió a Harry como tratando de no llorar, ¡sabes que me pareció muy cómico! -Harry la miro un poco desconcertado -la cara que tenias cuando bailabas en la fiesta de navidad  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reírse con Galadriel, los dos hablaron un poco mas sobre el baile y Harry le contó que el no sabia bailar y por eso estaba asustado mientras que ella le dijo que había ido con un chico de Slytherin, lo cual a Harry le impresiono, pero que a ella no le gustaba  
  
-Si, a ella le gustaba el mejor amigo del chico con el que fui, y si no era cita doble no había nada, así que me tuve que sacrificar esa noche para hacerle un favor a una amiga -Galadriel hizo una pausa, le sonrió a Harry y continuo -a mi no me gusta particularmente la personalidad de los de Slytherin así que me escondí toda la fiesta y por eso todos los de esa casa me tienen rabia.  
  
-Pero al menos les hiciste algo, a mí me tienen rabia y no les he hecho nada -Harry dijo esto y los dos se rieron por un rato  
  
-Solo que por ti pierden todos los partidos del Quidditch -Galadriel le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces por un momento se quedaron viéndose.  
  
Pero su silencio fue interrumpido por Ron y Hermione que en ese momento entraron al compartimiento, Ron se paro en seco frenando con la mano a Hermione señalando a Harry y Galadriel con un movimiento de la cabeza, Hermione los vio y se le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Ahora estoy segura de que ellos dos no se la llevan ¡nada mal! - le dijo Ron al oído a Hermione tratando de no reírse.  
  
Harry se percato al igual que Galadriel que alguien había entrado entonces en ese momento dejaron de mirarse y voltearon a ver quien era, al ver que eran los muchachos se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas, le contaron a Galadriel la cara que ponía Malfoy cada vez que veía al falso Moddy, lo cual hizo que todos se rieran por un rato, también hablaron de las pruebas de los tres magos y otras cosas... Al llegar a Hogsmeade todos ya se habían vuelto buenos amigos y se separaron de ella al salir del expreso y encontrarse a Hagrid 


	2. Un acontecimiento extraño

IV Un acontecimiento extraño.  
  
-Hola Hagrid -dijeron los tres al unísono.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿cómo la pasaron este verano? -dijo sonriéndoles -espero que bien, pero hablamos mas tarde, ¡los de primer año! Síganme -grito y mirando a Harry le dijo -nos vemos después Harry.  
  
Los tres subieron a las carrozas, al llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts Harry pensaba en cuantas cosas le esperaban este año, cual seria su nuevo profesor de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que medidas tomaría Dumbledore para proteger al colegio de Voldemort.  
  
Los tres subieron por las escaleras de mármol y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, al entrar estaban los banderines de cada una de las casas, y las velas en el aire alumbrando mas que nunca, el cielo estaba muy despejado, y en la mesa de los profesores estaban todos los acostumbrados, incluso Moddy que hablaba con Dumbledore muy serios. Harry se sentó y vio que Snape estaba más pálido de lo acostumbrado pero cuando vio a Harry supo que no había cambiado, ya que lo miraba con igual de antipatía y al voltear se le notaba el acostumbrado malhumor.  
  
Entonces rápidamente dio comienzo a la ceremonia para los alumnos que entraban a primer año.  
  
-Que termine rápido, me muero de hambre -exclamo Ron  
  
En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, ya que esta vez no había comprado nada en el expreso.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué hablaste con Galadriel? -pregunto Hermione  
  
Harry la miro y le sonrió, pero luego le hizo una seña con la cabeza para enseñarle que la selección iba a empezar, era impresionante el cielo del gran comedor, se veían muchas estrellas  
  
Y encima de un taburete se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador que en pocos momentos empezó a cantar.  
  
Podrás pensar que estoy viejo, Pero no me juzgues por la apariencia, Soy muy inteligente, No seré tan elegante, Pero soy el único que puede decidir a que casa van. Ya que yo soy el sombrero seleccionador. Pueden pertenecer a Gryffindor, Donde están los valientes, Su sabia naturaleza, y generosidad, Ponen a distancia a los de Gryffindor. Pueden pertenecer a Hufflepuff, Esos son los constantes De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. O tal vez a Ravenclaw.  
  
En ese momento Harry trato de ubicar a Galadriel con la vista pero no la vio  
  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta, Porque los de agudeza y picardía Siempre encontraran ahí a sus amigos. O en Slytherin Harás tus verdaderos amigos, Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio Para conseguir lo que desean.  
  
Así que pruébenme no tengan miedo Sabrás a donde iras...  
  
En el Gran Comedor jadearon los aplausos, entonces los niños de primero empezaron a pasar, cada vez que la profesora McGonagall los nombraba. Daniel Rochovik... Hufflepuff  
  
Al terminar la selección el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para dar las palabras acostumbrado todos los años  
  
-Alumnos de Hogwarts, el año pasado ocurrieron cosas muy nefastas, perdimos a un buen alumno -mientras Dumbledore hacia una pausa, Harry notaba que todo el Gran Salón se lamentaba en silencio -debido a la regeneración de Voldemort -todo el gran salón menos Harry se estremeció -en el colegio se tomaran medidas de seguridad, ¡sí! En Halloween nos visitaran unas personas muy significativas en el mundo mágico, estas son las brujas de Salem, que con todo su poder nos ayudaran a hacer unos hechizos para que Voldemort no pueda entrar a Hogwarts, hasta entonces es muy importante que todas las reglas sean cumplidas al margen para su propio bienestar. Estas reglas serán, que ningún alumno podrá salir de sus respectivas torres después de la cena, ni con capas de invisibilidad, e irían acompañados para todos sitos con algún profesor de Hogwarts.  
  
En el Gran Comedor se escucho un lamento.  
  
Harry volteo rápidamente.  
  
-¿Quiénes son esas brujas? -pregunto apenado, cada vez era mas obvio que el no se había criado en el mundo mágico.  
  
-Las brujas de Salem son unas brujas de Gran poder Harry -susurro Ron -ellas en el tiempo en que reinaba quien tu sabes, pusieron en protección a todo su pueblo, con poderosos hechizos, ellas son muy antiguas -concluyo Ron Harry afirmo y miro a Dumbledore que comenzaba a hablar.  
  
-Por otro lado celebraremos en Vez de la acostumbrada cena de Halloween una fiesta de recibimiento a nuestras visitas, la fiesta dará comienzo luego que todos los profesores y las brujas de Salem los hallamos puesto seguros, ya que Voldemort hará hasta lo imposible para infiltrarse en el colegio -a Harry tembló al escuchar esto, pero noto que en el gran comedor se produjo un bullicio, por lo cual Dumbledore tuvo que alzar la voz -por otro lado -entonces todos hicieron silencio -se jugara las copas de las casas este año -en El Gran Salón se produjo una gran dicha -el torneo empezara en Enero, ya que su seguridad es prioridad, también se suspenderán las visitas a Hogsmeade por los momentos para evitar riesgos, y para los alumnos de Quinto quiero informarles Que los TIMOS de este año se van a realizar de una manera diferente y mucho mas practica, los jefes de sus casas les avisaran en el momento adecuado, ¡bueno bienvenidos a este año escolar!  
  
En ese momento todo el gran comedor aplaudió, incluyendo a Harry, que se encontraba muy satisfecho con las decisiones de este año para la seguridad de Hogwarts, aunque no extendía bien que tan poderosas eran las Brujas de Salem, confiaba plenamente en Dumbledore, que en ese momento, y con un movimiento de sus manos aparecieron en los platos de oro grandes manjares, que Harry casi sin darse cuenta devoraba sin parar.  
  
Luego de comer subían por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Mañana nos entregaran los horarios, ¡por la mañana!, Y lo mas seguro es que tengamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa, no creo que Moddy se quede -comentó Hermione mientras subían hacia la torre -¡seguro que estaba hoy aquí solo como apertura!  
  
-Las aves marrones -dijo Ron mientras la Señora Gorda los dejaba pasar junto con los demás que se dirigían a la sala común de la torre -¿Quién crees que sea el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor?  
  
-No lo se -dijo Hermione con tristeza -siempre les mandan unas cartas en el verano...  
  
-Pues yo no veo que halla ningún prefecto -dijo Harry con intención de animarla -quizás no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para enviarle las cartas.  
  
-Eso espero -dijo Hermione con un poco mas de animo -¿Harry que paso con el sueño? -pregunto en voz casi susurrante mientras se ubicaban en la esquina de la sala común, encontrándose lejos de todos.  
  
Harry medio escucho a Hermione, ya que se encontraba muy emocionado al saber que este año si iba a jugar el Quidditch, pero Hermione lo llamo tocándole el hombro.  
  
Entonces Harry le contó todo el sueño sin omitir ningún detalle, pero les comento que le parecía muy raro que solo había tenido un sueño, y que Voldemort estaba por ahí haciendo atrocidades, y que solo se había enterado de un solo ataque, el de los padres de Galadriel, que seguro estaría planeando algún plan para matarlo a el.  
  
Ron y Hermione se pusieron a pensarlo bien, pero luego lo tranquilizaron al decirle que seguro Voldemort no-tenia todavía las suficientes fuerzas para salir a matar a personas.  
  
Pero sin embargo eso no lo convenció del todo, había tenido fuerzas para matarlo a el.  
  
Al tiempo cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos estaban muy cansados.  
  
Harry se sentó en su cama luego de poner su túnica en el baúl.  
  
-Eh... -balbuceo - ¿crees que veamos alguna clase con... Ravenclaw? -pregunto y luego bajo la vista para que Ron no notara que se había puesto un poco rojo.  
  
-¿Harry te atrae de alguna manera Galadriel?, No me lo tienes que ocultar -Ron le dijo esto a Harry riendo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentado en la cama.  
  
Harry levanto rápidamente la vista verificando que nadie estuviera despierto y luego miro a Ron que se volvió a reír al ver su cara.  
  
-No, no es eso -dijo Harry bajando la voz -es que a ella le esta pasando lo que a mí -Harry miro a Ron que lo miraba con la risa en los ojos - ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Pues... mas o menos Harry, porque ella todavía no ha enfrentado lo mismo que tu, a ella personalmente la intentaron matar los mortifagos de Tu Sabes Quien, no él en persona, y mucho menos ha sobrevivido a todos sus ataques desde que era un bebé hasta ahorita -explico Ron a Harry con intención de calmarlo - ¡pero no creo que lo preguntes por eso Harry!, Que no-té de pena, ella es linda.  
  
Harry evadió totalmente lo último que dijo Ron  
  
-Ron aquí hay algo -dijo Harry mientras se ponía el pijama -esto no es normal, y creo que se involucra en algo con mi sueño.  
  
-Quizás, pero no pretenderás buscar problemas desde ahorita, si te inquieta mucho mándale a Sirius una lechuza y veamos que opina de eso -dijo Ron mientras se acostaba y observaba a Harry que estaba un poco pensativo.  
  
-Si le escribo a Sirius, ¡no! Para que, debe tener que hacer cosas más importantes, Dumbledore le había puesto la tarea buscar al profesor Lupin, y seguro estaba muy ocupado tratando de ocultarse junto con el profesor -pensó Harry y luego dijo -Ron no puedo confiar en nadie, Voldemort va a hacer lo posible para matarme una vez mas no me puedo arriesgar.  
  
-Déjame ver si entendí bien -dijo Ron sentándose en la cama - ¿no quieres hablar con la chica de Ravenclaw ni conocerla por miedo a que sea un aliado de Quien tu Sabes Harry? -Ron hizo la pregunta, parecía sorprendido de la actitud que tomaba Harry.  
  
-No, no es solo ella Ron -Harry se sobresalto - ¿Porque todo lo que digo se tiene que relacionar con ella?, Ella me parece... bueno no sé Ron, me parece como si la conociera, es algo que me impide desconfiar de ella, es que cada vez que confió en alguien resulta que es él que esta con Voldemort -dijo Harry y bajo la mirada.  
  
-Ah... ¡pero de Dyuke no piensas que pueda estar aliada de Quien tu Sabes! -dijo Ron riéndose picadamente.  
  
-No... es lo que crees Ron -exclamo Harry bajando la cabeza sin poder evitar sonrojarse  
  
-No y entonces, yo creo que a Dyuke le pasan cosas parecidas a las que a ti, te parece atractiva y simpática -dijo Ron  
  
Harry alzo la mirada rápidamente y sintió que él estomago se le sacudía, Ron se rió al darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía la cara de Harry y le dijo:  
  
-Harry, Dyuke no es aliada de Quien tu Sabes, es lógico, como va a estar aliada con el ser que mato a sus padres, o al menos envió a sus seguidores a matarlos, no creo que esos tipos hallan hecho eso por su cuenta.  
  
Harry sintió un alivio inmenso al oír eso, al menos no estaba empezando a sentir aprecio por su enemigo.  
  
Desde lo pasado en las tres copas con Cedric, Harry no había confiado en nadie, todo el mundo le parecía que podría ser su enemigo, ya que no sabía quien estaba del lado oscuro.  
  
Harry puso sus lentes en la mesita, apago la lámpara, cerró las cortinas y se quedo dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó, y vio que Ron ya no estaba pensó que se le había hecho tarde miro su reloj y se acordó por enésima ves que estaba dañado desde la segunda prueba de la copa de los tres magos el año pasado, se puso su uniforme y bajo rápidamente a la sala común.  
  
-¡Harry! -era Hermione que le gritaba desde la chimenea, la acompañaba Ron, Fred y George.  
  
Harry fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos  
  
-Hola -dijo sonriéndole a los cuatro - ¿por qué están reunidos todos en la sala común? -pregunto Harry desconcertado.  
  
-Esperamos a la profesora McGonagall para ir al Gran Comedor -dijo Fred mientras se iba junto a George.  
  
-Nos vemos luego -dijo George mientras se alejaban.  
  
-Cierto -comento Harry.  
  
Y los tres esperaron a la profesora McGonagall, al esta llegar todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encaminaron rápidamente al gran comedor a desayunar.  
  
Harry no les hablo a Ron ni a Hermione durante todo el camino, cuando iba entrando al Gran Comedor sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, Harry se detuvo y volteo lentamente para no tropezar a las personas que pasaban a su lado.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! -le dijo una voz que le parecía familiar, al terminar de Voltear vio a Galadriel parada frente a el sonriéndole.  
  
-¡Galadriel hola! -dijo Harry un poco sorprendido.  
  
Harry no sabia porque al ver a Galadriel sentía una gran tranquilidad y simpatía hacia ella, los dos se quedaron parados obstruyendo el paso justo en la mitad de la puerta sin decir nada, Galadriel pareció darse cuenta que las personas los empezaban a empujar y se puso justo al lado de la puerta, Harry la siguió notando que estaba un poco mas alegre.  
  
-¿Harry te sientes mal? -pregunto Galadriel que parecía preocupada.  
  
-¡No!, No es nada, son cosas sin importancia -respondió Harry notando que en la mirada de Galadriel todavía había un poco de tristeza a pesar de que sonriera.  
  
-Me alegro que estés bien Harry, porque tu cara es distinta a la que tenias en el expreso -Galadriel le sonrió a Harry y luego se dispuso a entrar al Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Galadriel! -La llamo -me siento mal conmigo mismo ya que me es difícil confiar en alguien -por fin lo dijo, Harry sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.  
  
Galadriel se paro al instante y volteo lentamente y se le acerco.  
  
-Harry, ¿no confías en mí? -Pregunto ella parándose en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-¡No!, No desconfió ni de ti ni de mis de amigos -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Galadriel -no puedo desconfiar de ti, ya que a ti te esta pasando algo muy parecido que a mí.  
  
Harry le sonrió pero vio que a Galadriel se le bajaban las lágrimas por las mejillas.  
  
-¡Harry esto no es normal!, ¿Por qué me paso esto? Todo era tan normal en mi vida, ¡no entiendo por que los mataron!  
  
Galadriel se limpio las lágrimas suspiro y luego le sonrió a Harry, y este noto que las manos de ella trataban de subir a su cara pero que no se atrevía.  
  
-¿Quieres verla? -pregunto Harry a Galadriel llevándose la mano a la frente.  
  
-¿No té molesta? -pregunto Galadriel con inseguridad.  
  
-No tranquila -respondió Harry -¡ya estoy acostumbrado a que todos la miren! -dijo quitándose la pollina que le tapaban la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente.  
  
Galadriel llevo su mano a la frente de Harry que noto que Galadriel dudaba por unos segundos y luego seguía, hasta que la toco con delicadeza. Harry sintió que un frió empezaba a cubrirle toda la cara, pero no era un frió desagradable, mas bien le agradaba y lejanamente se llegaban a escuchar algunas voces que decían cosas que no lograba entender, pero luego vio una luz que flotaba en el cielo igual a la de su sueño, y era... era...  
  
-¡Harry... Harry! -Él ultima llamado lo despertó, y lo primero que vio fue a Galadriel que estaba al frente de el un poco preocupada -¿qué te paso?  
  
-¿A mí? -pregunto Harry sin entender -¿qué hice?  
  
-Bueno al tocarte la cicatriz, cerraste los ojos y te pusiste muy frió, y sonreías -explico Galadriel -pero luego la cicatriz se puso caliente, y te seguías riendo.  
  
-¿¡Yo!? -Harry sintió que se sonrojaba -si de repente me dio un frió raro -dijo y se toco la cicatriz - ¿y quitaste tu mano de mi cicatriz porque estaba frió y sonreía -Harry le sonrió a esta.  
  
-No, te solté al ver que te ibas a caer, y tenia que sujetarte -Galadriel le sonrió y luego dijo -Harry mejor entramos todos nos están viendo -Galadriel le dirigió una mirada al Gran Comedor y luego miro a Harry -me gusto volver a hablar contigo, espero que nos veamos pronto.  
  
Harry vio a Galadriel alejarse, con dudas, muchas dudas en la cabeza, y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione. 


	3. Hermione es Prefecta

V ¡Hermione es Prefecta!  
  
  
  
-¿Qué paso Harry? ¿Qué quería Galadriel? -pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba su jugo de sumo de Naranja.  
  
-Solo saludarme, ¡pero paso algo muy raro! -dijo Harry bajando la voz -les cuento después, aquí nos pueden escuchar.  
  
Ron y Hermione afirmaron con la cabeza y los tres se apresuraron a comer, al terminar el desayuno, Hermione le entrego el horario a Harry y este reviso inconscientemente si le había tocado alguna clase con Ravenclaw, y si le había tocado compartir aulas en transformaciones, Harry puso una cara de felicidad a la cual Ron no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
Al salir del Gran Comedor se encaminaron a clases de pociones, en el camino Harry les contó lo que había sucedido, y los dos parecían bastantes sorprendidos.  
  
-Harry, no sé lo que significa, pero tenemos que averiguarlo, esto es muy raro -al decir esto Hermione se veía algo preocupada.  
  
-Bueno al menos la reportera esa no los vio -dijo Ron riéndose, pero sé cayo al ver que Hermione casi lo mata con la mirada.  
  
-¡Ron, esto es serio! -le dijo ella -¡ahora no sabemos que significa el sueño de Harry! ¡Ahora no es un simple sueño!  
  
Hermione se paso muy pensativa toda la clase de pociones, ya que por primera vez no intervino en las preguntas de Snape que ya le había bajado mas de treinta puntos a Gryffindor sin razones.  
  
Al salir subían a la torre Gryffindor acompañados por la profesora McGonagall, al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda esta se les aproximo a los tres y les dijo:  
  
-Señorita Granger necesito hablar con usted, es muy importante -dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¿Ahora o en clases? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-¡Ahora!, Por eso la vengo a buscar -la profesora McGonagall miraba a Hermione muy seria.  
  
-¡Nos vemos en clases! -les dijo a los dos chicos.  
  
Y se fue acompañada de la profesora McGonagall, mientras Harry y Ron entraban a la Sala Común.  
  
-¿Que crees que le querría decir la profesora McGonagall a Hermione? -dijo Ron que miraba a Harry un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Será por algo bueno, porque no creo que Hermione halla quebrado una regla y mucho menos ¡empezando! -Harry le dijo esto a Ron y los dos se rieron.  
  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la chimenea, donde se encontraban sentados los dos gemelos acompañados por Ginny.  
  
-¡Harry, Ron, Hola! -los saludaron los dos gemelos.  
  
-Hola -los saludo Harry.  
  
-Hola chicos -dijo Ron, contándoles que la profesora McGonagall se acababa de llevar a Hermione.  
  
Mientras que una voz más fina saluda a Harry:  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo Ginny que se encontraba al lado de George que hablaba con Ron, inmediatamente se puso muy roja y bajo la cabeza.  
  
-Hola Ginny -respondió este sonriéndole.  
  
Los Gemelos les mostraron sus mejoradas varitas de pega con entusiasmo. Ginny miraba a Harry con timidez, Ron percato las miradas que le lanzaba a Harry y se rió.  
  
-¿Qué te parece gracioso? -pregunto Fred un poco enfadado.  
  
-¡No es nada! -se apresuro a decir Ron.  
  
Luego de ver por un tiempo más las varitas de los gemelos, empezaron a hablar de la copa de las casas y del juego de Quiddith que empezaba en enero.  
  
-Wood se fue, dejándonos sin guardián y sin capitán -dijo Ron pensativamente.  
  
-Bueno en realidad no tengo idea de quien pueda ser el capitán, pero creo que tu Ron, puedes entrar a guardián fácilmente -dijo George picándole el ojo mientras le sonreía.  
  
Ron le sonrió amablemente a George mientras se le ponían rojas las orejas y luego puso cara de ilusión y alegría juntas.  
  
-Yo creo que es muy buena idea -comento Harry tratando de romper el silencio.  
  
-...bueno solo fal...  
  
Pero Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione que acababa de entrar muy contenta a la sala común, y que corrió hacia ellos al verlos.  
  
-Que quería McGonagall -pregunto Ron extrañado por su alegría.  
  
-¡No seria malo! -le susurro Ginny al oído de Harry sonriéndole y este le devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual hizo que ella se ruborizara aun mas.  
  
-¡S... Soy la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor! -exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -me dijo que debido a los inconvenientes con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, habían pasado por alto, enviar las lechuzas a los prefectos.  
  
-¡Que bien! -dijo Harry tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para expresarse, ya que la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, y se tranquilizo al ver que a Ron parecía que también.  
  
Fred y George le sonrieron, y Ginny se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-Te lo mereces -fue lo único que pudo decir Ron debido a su sorpresa.  
  
-Gracias Ron -dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sonreía -siempre soñé con esto, y al fin sucedió, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño.  
  
-Vas a ser una gran prefecta -dijo Ron dulcemente, al que parecía que el asombro se hubiera ido a otro lugar, y le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad parecía que el niño provocador hubiera desaparecido.  
  
Harry intercambio miradas con los gemelos y Ginny que se rió disimuladamente.  
  
-¿Pero el sueño era de abrazar a mi hermano o por ser prefecta? -Grito prácticamente Fred pero hacia que se lo decía a George.  
  
Ron y Hermione se distanciaron luego de ponerse más que rojos y miraron a Harry (un poco asombrado), a los gemelos y a Ginny que los miraban con sonrisas picaras.  
  
Los gemelos se acercaron a Ron y Hermione, y le dieron palmadas de apoyo moral en espalda.  
  
-Después de esta demostración, nuestras incertidumbres están libradas -dijo George entre risitas.  
  
-Claro, que para esas cosas, hay sitios mas privados -dijo Fred evitando la mirada exterminadora de ambos -ejemplo, los cuartos o baños.  
  
Harry no pudo contener la risa, pero se le paro inmediatamente al ver que ahora las miradas se dirigían hacia él.  
  
Ginny le sonrió a Hermione y trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente.  
  
-Tengo clases de pociones, así que prefiero no retardarme - dijo entre suspiros y luego miro a Harry con timidez, y le sonrió. Y se fue con los gemelos que habían dejado de molestar a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
Ron mira con furia a los gemelos que acababan de salir por el retrato junto a Ginny, y volteo la vista hacia Harry.  
  
-Harry, ya confirme algo -explicó Ron y luego hizo una pequeña pausa -le gustas a mi hermana -dijo Sonriéndole.  
  
-¿Qué? -exclamo Harry al que el comentario de su amigo había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno, creo que le gustas y mucho, no es mas estoy seguro -dijo Ron mirando a Harry y luego miro a Hermione que había bajado la mirada y en su rostro se le dibujo un gesto.  
  
-¡No creo que yo le guste a Ginny! -replico Harry poniéndose un poco encarnado -solo que bueno no sé...  
  
Harry siempre había notado que Ginny lo había idolatrado, pero ¡gustarle! Nunca había pensado que fuera tan amplio.  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras -lo corto Ron -yo creo que tú si lo crees, y prefieres que es mejor que mi hermanita no se haga ilusiones contigo -dijo Ron mirando a Harry irónicamente -aunque serias un buen cuñadito.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto Hermione algo indignada -¡acaso Ginny no es chica!, ¡Crees que Harry tardara tanto en darse cuenta como tu! -dijo ella ácidamente.  
  
Ron voltio hacia Hermione con una mirada asesina.  
  
-Bueno, no lo digo porque no me halla dado cuenta que Ginny sea chica -respondió Ron sarcásticamente -solo que parece ser que a Harry le ha gustado otra amiguita de nosotros -Ron hizo una pausa y miro a Hermione que esperaba a que terminara y luego miro a Harry, que parecía no comprender.  
  
-Bueno, ¿quien crees que es? -pregunto Hermione impaciente -¡no será Parvatti!  
  
Pero Harry lo negó sin pensarlo.  
  
-Bueno parece como si le gustara -dijo Ron casi en susurro mientras miraba a Harry que había puesto los ojos como platos -¡Galadriel! -concluyo Ron con una sonrisa astuta.  
  
Al Ron decir esto a Harry él estomago le dio una sacudida y se puso muy rojo.  
  
-a... mmi no-tartamudeo Harry, Hermione pareció comprender y miro a Harry riéndose y interrumpió a este en su intento de negarlo.  
  
-Claro, ¡claro!, Si es más que indiscutible, a mí si me pareció bien extraño, las miraditas que se lanzaban en el tren los dos... -dijo Hermione guiñándole el ojo a Ron que también reía neciamente.  
  
A Harry le dio otra sacudida él estomago.  
  
-No sé que hablan, a mi no me gusta GA... GA... bueno la chica de Ravenclaw -Trato de explicar Harry, evitando reírse a toda costa, lo cual resultaba bastante obvio.  
  
-Si Harry, no te gusta -dijo Ron mordazmente.  
  
-Ya tenemos que irnos a clases -dijo Harry cambiando el tema rápidamente -vamos retrasados a Transformaciones.  
  
Ron pareció no creerle, pero Hermione se percato que era cierto, se habían quedado hablando sin darse cuenta de la hora.  
  
-Vamos retrasadísimos -grito Hermione corriendo hacia el hueco del retrato -??las aves marrones?? -dijo y los tres salieron corriendo a clases.  
  
-Harry -lo llamo Ron mientras bajaban por las escaleras -¿te acuerdas?  
  
-¿Qué? -pregunto Harry jadeando.  
  
-Tenemos clases con Ravenclaw -dijo Ron mirándolo sagazmente.  
  
Harry miro a Ron y lo fulmino con la mirada, pero, ¿Por qué tenia que ponerse rojo? ¿Por qué?  
  
Al llegar al aula, Hermione les pidió que la dejaran entrar primero para hablar con McGonagall, y los dos afirmaron sin que ella se los tuviera que decir dos veces.  
  
La profesora los mira con desaprobación.  
  
-¡Creo Hermione! -le dijo francamente la profesora McGonagall -que te pasare esta conducta desapropiada de tu parte solo por hoy, tomen asiento -finiquito la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¿Qué le dijiste? -pregunto Harry muy asombrado mientras caminaban a los asientos de atrás.  
  
-Le dije que los había distraído explicándoles que yo era la nueva prefecta -dijo Hermione soberbiamente en voz baja.  
  
-¡Gracias! -dijo Ron mirándola atónito -creo que el día esta lleno de sorpresas.  
  
Harry trato de concentrarse en la clase que consistía en transformar una silla en cuatro palomas blancas.  
  
??Palomus?? repetía una y otra vez, pero a la silla solo le salían algunas plumas, y en una de las patas se dibujaba la cabeza de una.  
  
Pero no se preocupo al ver que a la mayoría de la clase no le había sucedido nada.  
  
A Hermione de tres patas de la silla salían las cabezas de unas palomas, y Ron parecía frustrado al ver que a la del no le sucedía nada.  
  
-Hola, Ron, Harry, Hermione... -les susurro una voz de atrás.  
  
Harry volteo rápidamente, junto con Ron y Hermione, y ahí estaba Galadriel que les dirigió una amplia sonrisa a los tres.  
  
-¿Cómo han estado? -Pregunto Galadriel.  
  
-Bien- dijo Harry sonriéndole a ella también.  
  
-Si muy bien -dijo Ron y miro a Harry con una sonrisa pícara -y creo que ahora Harry se encuentra ¡MUCHO MEJOR!  
  
-¡Sí!, ¿Y eso? -pregunto Galadriel con curiosidad.  
  
-Por nada -dijo Harry rápidamente, pegándole con el codo a Ron.  
  
-¡Ay! -exclamo Ron mientras se acariciaba el brazo.  
  
-Hola Galadriel -la saludo Hermione -terminaste tu hechizo.  
  
-No -dijo Galadriel que parecía decepcionada -en realidad solo logro conseguir que le salgan plumas.  
  
-¡Al menos le sale algo! -le dijo Ron mirando con desprecio su silla.  
  
-Ya yo conseguí las cuatro palomas, pero me parece que están quedando un poco abstractas -dijo Hermione orgullosamente -creo que me tengo que concentrar más.  
  
-Bueno me alegro -dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con recelo, esta no le hizo caso y se volteo para seguir con su hechizo.  
  
-¡Galadriel! -la llamo una chica de Ravenclaw a la que Harry no había visto nunca, era catira, muy flaca como Tía Petunia, el pelo ondulado y largo, los ojos eran azules y la nariz era como la de Dudley (cochino)  
  
Galadriel se volteo y le hizo una seña a esta que Harry y Ron no alcanzaron a ver.  
  
-Bueno me llaman - exclamo Galadriel mediante un suspiro.  
  
-¿Quién es ella? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Es solo una amiga, seguro esta asombrada de ver que soy amiga de ustedes -explico Galadriel bajando la mirada -Bueno hablamos luego-concluyo esta y se alejo, al llegar hasta donde se encontraba la otra chica se vio que esta le pregunto algo.  
  
-¿Por que esa chica estaría asombrada porque Galadriel es nuestra amiga? -le pregunto a Ron que se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Si, claro Harry no te gusta -le mascullo Ron a Harry. Harry no le respondió a Ron, solo se volteo y trato de seguir con su hechizo, lo que en ese momento era difícil, ya que él pensaba en Galadriel. 


	4. Voldemort

VI Voldemort  
  
  
  
Al salir de Transformaciones, los muchachos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Ron estaba decepcionado, porque sus palomas habían quedado totalmente marrones mientras que Hermione había quedado muy satisfecha con su transformación, la de Harry no le había quedado tan mal, solo que a todas las palomas les faltaban plumas, pero eso no le importo mucho, en ese momento una sensación escalofriante había invadido sus pensamientos... ??Que estará tramando Voldemort?? pensó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
En el almuerzo todos notaron que en la mesa de Profesores, estaba sentada al lado de la profesora McGonagall, una mujer, bastante atractiva, cabello negro amarrado con una cola alta, morena, ojos marrones, con una túnica azul oscura. Parecía muy nerviosa.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto y todos las personas que murmuraban hicieron silencio.  
  
-Alumnos de Hogwarts, antes del almuerzo, pido su atención, para tener el gusto de presentarles a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Gwen Thimeks -esta se levanto con timidez y los saludo a todos, y en un momento en el Gran Comedor resoplaron los aplausos.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, también aplaudieron extrañados, Harry noto que la nueva profesora lo mira y le sonrió, a Harry le pareció muy extraño, así que voltio la mirada inmediatamente y en ese momento vio que Ron la miraba embobado.  
  
-¡Ron! -lo llamo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ahh -respondió con un suspiro, mientras recostaba sus dos brazos en la mesa y apoyaba la cara en las manos y seguía viendo a la nueva profesora.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? -pregunto Harry entre risitas.  
  
-Es que no puedo dejar de admirar la belleza perfecta de esa mujer... es perfecta, creo que estoy enamorado -dijo Ron volvió a ver a Harry.  
  
-¡Que Ron!, Ya extrañabas a una persona mayor para admirar, que piensas, pedirle que sea tu pareja de baile... -dijo Hermione, estaba furiosa, la ultima vez que había estado igual le había dado una cachetada a Malfoy, pero al instante bajo la cabeza, pareció darse cuenta que ella estaba reaccionando muy mal.  
  
Harry solo la miro extrañado por su reacción, y Ron parecía igual de asombrado.  
  
-¿Hermione que té pasa hoy? -pregunto Ron ofendido.  
  
-¡A mí! No pasa nada -dijo Hermione poniéndose muy roja -solo pensé que era bueno recordártelo...  
  
Ron parecía de lo más picado, ya que había puesto el sumo de calabaza fuertemente en la mesa.  
  
-Bueno al menos yo no... -pero Ron parecía no tener las palabras para ofender a Hermione -¡al menos yo no estuve saliendo con el enemigo de Harry!  
  
-¡Enemigo! El no es... -dijo Hermione molesta.  
  
-El no es mi enemigo - dijo Harry terminando la oración de Hermione con intenciones de parar la pelea.  
  
-¡Ah!, Ponte de su lado Harry, yo no le había dicho nada, ella empezó -dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
-Tiene razón, Hermione tu empezaste -trato de compensar Harry.  
  
Ron parecía satisfecho pero Hermione no.  
  
-Tu siempre te pones de su lado Harry -grito esta.  
  
Ya todo el mundo empezaba a verlos, y Harry no sabia donde esconderse.  
  
-Harry, es mejor no meter sus narices en problemas de parejas, siempre uno sale perdiendo -le susurro Fred con cierta picardía que se encontraba sentado a su lado.  
  
Harry sonrió y trato de comer dejando a Ron y a Hermione peleando solos.  
  
-Ron habla un poco más bajito, no tenemos porque pelear por eso -dijo Hermione acercándose a el.  
  
-¡Bueno! -dijo Ron sonriéndole a Hermione.  
  
Ron miro a Harry e hizo una expresión de no entender lo que sucedía, este hizo lo mismo.  
  
Los tres luego de comer, se encaminaron a Clases de cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, los acompañaba la profesora Sprout. Ron y Hermione parecían haberse arreglado del todo, estaban muy felices hablando de la cara que había puesto Harry al ver a Galadriel, cosa que al no le agradaba, pero era mejor que oírlos pelear.  
  
-??Harry... Harry?? -Harry se puso helado, era... era Voldemort. Harry se paro en seco y se toco la cicatriz que le empezaba a doler.  
  
-¿Qué té pasa Harry? -le pregunto Ron.  
  
-Es mi cicatriz, me duele -dijo en voz baja.  
  
??Crees que puedes escapar de mi Harry?? escucho su voz fría de nuevo.  
  
-¿Escucharon eso? - dijo Harry mientras la escuchaba mas fuerte en su cabeza y la cicatriz le dolía cada vez más.  
  
-¿Qué Harry? -Pregunto Hermione asustada.  
  
-¡Es Voldemort! -dijo dando un paso hacia atrás - y me dice que si creo que me puedo escapar de el.  
  
Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar gritar.  
  
-¿Estas seguro Harry? -pregunto Ron aterrado.  
  
-¡Muy seguro! -dijo con la mano en la cicatriz -yo reconozco su fría voz, además me duele la cicatriz, a mi solo me duele cuando él esta cerca...  
  
-Vamos a donde Dumbledore -lo interrumpió Ron esperando la respuesta de sus amigos y mirando a la profesora que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza pero ya no solo le dolía, ahora le ardía y cada vez sé hacia más intenso, y la voz la escuchaba mas cerca, ??Estoy cerca de ti Harry Potter??, ??No vas a escapar esta vez??, ??Ahora estoy mas cerca y más fuerte que nunca??.  
  
Harry ya no podía ver. Ron lo vio y coloco cara de enfado al ver quer su amigo estaba callendose de el dolor que aparentemente tenia.  
  
-¡Porque eres tan necio Harry! -Grito y lo agarro por la mano dandocelo a Hermione, y diciendole que lo siguiera, Hermione afirmo, y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlos, en realidad no queria preocupar a Dumblendor, aunque todavía faltaba para Halloween.  
  
Ya habian llegado al segundo piso, Hermione lo llevaba agarrado de la mano para que el no tropezara, pero entonces (¡Plam!), Harry cayo en seco al suelo, ??Choque con algo??pensó??¿Pero conque??? y escucho que la voz de Voldemort sé hacia menos fuerte, y en un momento grito ??No ella no...?? entonces en vez de dolor Harry volvió a sentir él frió agradable y vio la misma luz que brillaba encima de el...  
  
-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! -era Galadriel, lo tenia agarrado de los hombros y lo sacudía fuertemente.  
  
-¿Qué... que paso? -dijo sentándose, estaba mareado, apenas alcanzaba a ver a su lado a Hermione que le agarraba fuertemente el brazo a Ron que estaba diez veces mas blanco y también alcanzaba a ver a Galadriel al frente de el.  
  
-Bueno no sé Harry... -dijo Galadriel apenada -te tropecé, y te desmayaste...  
  
Harry ya había recuperado la perspectiva, estaba rodeado por los alumnos de quinto de Ravenclaw y por el profesor Binns el fantasma que les imparte Historia de la Magia.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya se recupero, no hace falta que perdamos mas clases -dijo este mirando a Harry inquisidoramente - todos al aula -grito y todos los que estaban alrededor de Harry entraron al salón, pero Galadriel se quedo sentada junto a el. A Harry le empezaba a doler la cabeza como si le hubieran pegado con una tabla.  
  
-Harry discúlpame -dijo Galadriel que se había puesto colorada -yo no quise...  
  
Pero fue interrumpida por el profesor.  
  
-¡Señorita Dyuke! ¿Es necesario acompañar a Potter?, El ya esta bien -afirmo el profesor -¿no es así Potter?  
  
-Estoy bien -le dijo Harry a Galadriel para tranquilizarla ya que esta parecía preocupada.  
  
-¡Ya oíste Dyuke!, ¿Té quedas? -dijo este mirándola de reojo.  
  
-¡No profesor! -dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.  
  
El profesor Binns espero a que Galadriel entrara y le dijo a Harry.  
  
-Harry mejor ve a enfermería -y se fue cerrando la puerta.  
  
Ron y Hermione ayudaron a levantarse a Harry, que se sacudió la ropa y se toco la cabeza.  
  
-Me pegue bien duro -suspiro Harry.  
  
-Bastante -dijo Ron recuperando su color mientras en el rostro se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa -¿vamos a buscar a Dumbledore? -pregunto mientras los tres caminaban hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor, el hecho de que pasara... -Hermione se quedo callada -creo que tu y Harry deben buscar al Dumbledore y yo voy a decirle a Hagrid lo que paso para que no se preocupe -dijo Hermione y bajo por las escaleras.  
  
-Pero no es mejor que valla contigo, tú eres la prefecta, además, se supone que no debemos ir a ningún sitio sin profesores -la llamo Ron intranquilo.  
  
-Tranquilo, si les pasa algo yo los cubro, y no me va a pasar nada -dijo Hermione con cara de que ella podía cuidarse sola y continuo bajando rápidamente.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y no se mostró muy contento con la idea de buscar a Dumbledore pero no le quedo otra ya que Ron lo obligo.  
  
-¿Que me paso? -pregunto Harry que la duda se lo carcomía.  
  
-Bueno... -dudo Ron pero se decidió al fin -fue muy extraño, tu te retorcías del dolor, y nosotros te llevábamos a la enfermería, preferíamos que el dolor se te calmara, ¿te acuerdas? ¡No podías ver! -explico Ron -entonces íbamos tan rápido que al pasar por al frente del salón de Historia de la Magia, no nos dimos cuenta, ella surgió de la nada, y chocaron -Ron se detuvo para explicarle mejor a Harry.  
  
-¿Quiénes chocaron? -pregunto Harry confundido.  
  
-Bueno, Galadriel y tu, ella salía corriendo del salón, parece que no te vio, y ¡PUM! Se estrellaron -Ron miraba a Harry con emoción.  
  
-¡Aja y! Hasta ese momento me acuerdo, el resto me es confuso -dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz.  
  
-Bueno tu caíste e seco, y empezaste a revolcarte del dolor, Galadriel se percato incluso antes que nosotros que te agarrabas la cicatriz, y se desespero y te la toco, Harry te digo que fue muy extraño, era como si ella hubiera sabido que tenia que hacer -explico Ron -entonces en ese momento todos los de quinto de Ravenclaw salieron y te rodearon -Ron hizo una pausa y tomo aire -te pusiste muy blanco y frió ya que Hermione y yo te tocamos al arrodillarnos para ver mejor que te pasaba, y lo mas raro, fue que después de revolcarte del dolor, sonreías -Ron puso los ojos como platos -fue realmente raro, Hermione estaba de verdad asustada, sabes Galadriel hizo que se te calmara... y para tu bien Parecía asustada -Ron le guiño el ojo a Harry que se salvo de sonrojarse.  
  
-¿Y que hizo? -pregunto Harry clavando la mirada en el suelo.  
  
-Pues de repente exaspero, como si hubiera visto algo, te agarro por los hombros y te empezó a sacudir fuertemente, al ver que te despertabas se calmo.  
  
Harry le extraño, ahora tenia muchas mas dudas y le contó a Ron lo que le había dicho Voldemort, y también le contó que era el sueño de nuevo.  
  
-Mejor buscamos a Dumbledore -dijo Harry pensativamente -Quizas después de todo si sea buena idea.  
  
-¡El sueño! De nuevo - exclamo Ron -¿y nos has visto otra cosa?  
  
-No, ¡nada nuevo! -dijo Harry bastante serio -es que ahora mas que nunca, creo que quiere decir algo, ¡El problema es que no sé que quiere decir!  
  
Los dos según les pareció a ellos, buscaron a Dumbledore como por tres horas.  
  
-Creo que mejor le hablamos en la cena, Dumbledore nunca falta -dijo Ron poniendo un tono de seguridad que era extraño de el.  
  
-Si creo que tienes razón -dijo Harry -creo que le voy a escribir a Sirius de lo sucedido.  
  
-Te acompaño -dijo Ron imponentemente.  
  
Harry vio que su amigo no aceptaría un no por respuesta.  
  
-Si vale -le dijo y le sonrió.  
  
Harry entro a la lechucearía y saco el pergamino, la pluma y la tinta.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Espero que recibas la carta lo antes posible, yo no sé si te acuerdas que te mencione en la última carta, mi último sueño, bueno, mi nueva amiga Galadriel, esta ciertamente relacionada con él. Por algunas razones ella me a tocado la cicatriz dos veces, en las cuales e entrado en trance y vuelvo a ver el sueño, es parecido al trance en el que entro cuando esta cerca un Dementor, con la diferencia que no es desagradable (Al menos eso creo). Hoy e escuchado a Voldemort, y la cicatriz me ha dolido como nunca, en ese momento ella salió de la nada, y choco contra mí de eso en realidad no me acuerdo, pero lo que sí es cierto es que ella hizo que la voz de Voldemort desapareciera y con ello el dolor. Necesito alguna idea, espero tu respuesta.  
  
Harry. Hedwig se le poso en el hombro de Harry y le estiro la pata.  
  
-Creo que esta vez si puedes ir tu -dijo Harry y le enrollo el pergamino a Hedwig en la pata -llévaselo a Sirius lo más rápido posible -le dijo a Hedwig que salió volando al instante.  
  
-Listo, ahora solo tenemos que esperar la respuesta -suspiro Ron -¡vamos a la sala común!  
  
Los dos entraron por el hueco del retrato y se sentaron en un rincón alejado a hacer las tareas de transformaciones. En ese momento entro Hermione con el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron velozmente y este junto a Hermione se acercaron a ellos.  
  
Las otras personas que se encontraban en la sala común volteaban a ver lo que pasaba.  
  
-¡Hola! -los saludo Dumbledore que no tenia la acostumbrada sonrisa, mas bien estaba muy serio -Harry, Ron, los hemos buscado por todo el colegio, ¿me acompañan?, Le señorita Hermione me ha contado algo verdaderamente preocupante, así que les suplico que los tres me sigan.  
  
Ron y Harry siguieron a Dumbledore sin que él lo tuviera que pedir dos veces.  
  
Al llegar a la gárgola fea que era la entrada secreta del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry lo sabia había ido a este en segundo año, cuando la cámara secreta había sido abierta.  
  
-??Blixty Vasx?? -dijo Dumbledore y la gárgola se abrió.  
  
Los tres siguieron a Dumbledore por las escaleras de caracol, Ron y Hermione parecían muy sorprendidos.  
  
Al Harry entrar al despacho seguido de Ron y Hermione, noto que estaban La Profesora McGonagall, Snape y ¿Galadriel? ¿Que hacia Galadriel hay?, Parecía confundida, y Snape la miraba con desprecio.  
  
Harry miro a Ron que se frunció el entrecejo y luego vieron a Hermione que estaba muy seria. -Siéntense -dijo mirando por arriba de las gafas media luna.  
  
Los tres se sentaron inmediatamente al lado de Galadriel, la que les sonrió con incertidumbre. 


	5. Significados de una cicatriz

VII Significados de una cicatriz  
  
  
  
-Bueno la señorita Granger nos ha dicho algo preocupante señor Potter -dijo la voz fría de Snape.  
  
Harry los miro confundido, no sabia lo que les había dicho Hermione, así que solo miro sus rodillas.  
  
-Harry, Hermione nos ha dicho que Voldemort te hablo, que la cicatriz te dolió y que la señorita Dyuke por alguna extraña razón hizo que esto se parara -Dijo Dumbledore suavemente, Harry noto que Galadriel apretaba los puños fuertemente, lo cual le extraño.  
  
-¡Sí!, así es -afirmo Harry volviendo a alzar la mirada -eso fue lo que paso, por alguna extraña razón cuando Ga...  
  
-Insinúa Potter, que la señorita Dyuke tiene poderes curativos -dijo Snape con tono de burla.  
  
-Si, ya lo dijo Hermione, eso fue lo que paso -dijo Harry al que el odio lo penetraba de nuevo.  
  
-Absurdo -exclamo Snape.  
  
-Severus, le ruego que me deje manejar esto a mí -dijo Dumbledore formal -¡tienes que ser sensato por favor!, Antes dé decir que es absurdo, escucha.  
  
-Si profesor, disculpe -dijo Snape mirando a Harry con desconfianza.  
  
-Harry esto es serio, necesito que me digas que sucede cuando Galadriel se acerca a ti -dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a ambos.  
  
-¡Bueno nada! -dijo Harry bajando la mirada.  
  
-Entonces cuando vez... -Dumbledore miro a Harry y este noto que le brillaban los ojos -Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Ronald, les pido que nos dejen a solas.  
  
Los cuatro salieron del despacho y cerraron la puerta.  
  
-Galadriel -dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la misma -me dirías, ¿qué sientes tú al tocarle la cicatriz a Harry?  
  
Galadriel se puso muy roja y miro al suelo.  
  
-Bueno... yo no siento nada, solo una extraña sensación en la mano, y un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, se siente bien -concluyo Galadriel realzando la mirada.  
  
No podía ser, Galadriel también sentía casi lo mismo que él, ¿qué sucedía?  
  
-Galadriel tócale la cicatriz -ordeno Dumbledore pausadamente.  
  
Galadriel se le acerco a Harry y le toco la frente suavemente con la mano derecha.  
  
En ese momento Harry cerro los ojos inconscientemente, y todo se le cubrió con neblina y hay estaba la luz, él frió, no es una luz, es, es... entonces el dolor cubrió de nuevo su cicatriz y todo fue claro, ??A Harry no?? ??Lily coge a Harry y vete?? y la risa fría de Voldemort retumbo sus tímpanos, y la luz verde lo cegó, y visualizo el lago del colegio, y flotando encima de el, estaba un cuerpo, que apagaba la risa de Voldemort.  
  
-¡Harry, Harry, Harry! -Dumbledore lo llamaba, lo primero que vio fue a Galadriel que parecía haberse desmayado, estaba muy blanca en el suelo, y él estaba muy sudado, y tenia lagrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, se las limpio velozmente, haciendo como si se limpiara el sudor.  
  
Harry se tiro de la silla y se arrodillo al lado de Galadriel y le levanto la cabeza con las dos manos y la reclinó en sus piernas.  
  
-¿Que le paso? -Pregunto Harry mirando a Dumbledore que se sentaba en la silla que antes había ocupado Galadriel. -No lo sé Harry, te voy a explicar lo que le paso a ambos para ver si entiendes, al principio reías, y decías su nombre -dijo Dumbledore mirando a Galadriel con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Harry se ruborizara -veras Harry, por alguna curiosa razón Galadriel se debilito mucho, y perdió muchas fuerzas, lo cual hizo que se perdiera la relación con tu cicatriz, en ese momento Harry te tocaste la cicatriz y gritaste, muy fuerte, ella creo que se percato aun muy débil que sufrías y te volvió a tocar la cicatriz, y entonces perdió su conocimiento totalmente -Dumbledore le toco la frente a Galadriel -es muy especial Harry, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.  
  
Harry se ruborizo mas de lo que ya estaba, y afirmo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué crees que signifique? -pregunto Harry a Dumbledore nervioso.  
  
-Pues no lo sé Harry, creo que eso solo lo puede averiguar Galadriel y tu -dijo Dumbledore levantándose mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacaba la varita -??Disperkt ?? -murmuro Dumbledore y de su varita salió una luz anaranjada y se dirigió hacia Galadriel, y en un momento ella abrió los ojos y por lo visto se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba acostada en las piernas de Harry.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto levantándose rápidamente, y se puso tan roja que parecía la bandera de Gryffindor.  
  
-Si, yo estoy bien, ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Yo estoy bien -dijo y le sonrió -¿Qué me paso Profesor Dumbledore? -pregunto con timidez.  
  
-Bueno Galadriel, veras tu valentía me asombra, después de saber lo débil que estabas, supiste que solo haciendo eso, lo ibas a ayudar, y eso fue lo que conseguiste... -dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a esta -creo que es mejor no preguntarle a Harry porque gritaba, al menos ahora ¡Verdad Harry! -Harry asistió con la cabeza, siempre le había parecido que Dumbledore podía leer los pensamientos.  
  
-Profesor, usted dijo, que teníamos que averiguar que era lo que sucedía, nosotros solos -dijo Harry impaciente.  
  
Galadriel no parecía comprender, pero Dumbledore aclaro su duda rápidamente.  
  
-Con nuestra ayuda, claro esta, pero me temo, que solo ustedes lo descubrirán o lo lograran entender con mas claridad -Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miro a Galadriel -¿Entiendes? -esta afirmo rápidamente -salgan y díganle a sus dos profesores que pasen y...  
  
-Profesor, ¿Qué fue ese encantamiento que uso para que Galadriel se levantara? -pregunto Harry impaciente.  
  
-Todo lo aprenderás a su debido momento Harry -dijo Dumbledore alegrándose, pero al ver la expresión de Harry -pero si lo quieres saber, es un encantamiento, para que las personas despierten hasta del más profundo o más terrible sueño, pero no abarca la muerte, esta hace que todas tus energías sean devueltas, lo que hace que te despiertes al instante -Dijo Dumbledore incorporándose en su silla -les ruego que llamen a sus profesores, y es preferible que esperen cada uno en sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
-Y Ron y Hermione -Comento Harry -¿les decimos que pasen también?  
  
-No Harry, a ellos los esperas en tu sala común, ¡Ellos pasaran luego! -indicó Dumbledore dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a ambos y se vio que sus ojos azules le brillaban.  
  
Harry y Galadriel se levantaron, y cuando iban a salir.  
  
-Galadriel -la llamo Dumbledore -que no té de pena, eso no es malo -le dijo y le guiño el ojo.  
  
A Harry le extraño el comentario de Dumbledore, pero se le olvido al salir del despacho, le avisaron a Snape y a McGonagall que Dumbledore los esperaba, y estos entraron inmediatamente.  
  
Harry volteo a su derecha y observo a Ron y a Hermione que estaban sentados en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Ron levantándose audazmente del suelo seguido por Hermione.  
  
-Pues lo mismo, Galadriel me toco la cicatriz quede en trance, Dumbledore dice que los espere en la sala común -Harry suspiro, estaba seguro que Dumbledore le diría algo que el no lo podría saber después.  
  
-Entonces que vas a hacer -pregunto Hermione agitada.  
  
-Pues esperarlos halla -dijo y bajo por las escaleras cabizbajo, no se acordaba que Galadriel estaba bajando con él.  
  
Los dos salieron por la estatua y Harry quería bajar, pensar mejor las cosas, le estaban pasando muchas cosas, y todas lo llevaban a lo mismo, el problema era que no sabía a que lo llevaba.  
  
Harry empezó a bajar por las escaleras rápidamente.  
  
-Harry -lo llamo Galadriel -para donde vas.  
  
Harry volteo acordándose de Galadriel.  
  
-Yo... pensaba ir a dar una vuelta para pensar mejor -musito Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Aaah bueno -Galadriel se volteo y camino muy despacio hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Ah Galadriel -exclamo Harry -si quieres puedes venir conmigo, acuérdate tenemos que descifrarlo juntos -Harry le sonrió a Galadriel y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Si, vale -dijo esta acercándosele.  
  
Los dos bajaron y se sentaron en uno de los banquitos del patio, los dos se quedaron callados por un tiempo y el silencio cada vez sé hacia mas incomodo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Por qué crees que pase? -pregunto Galadriel la comisura del labio le temblaba.  
  
-¿Qué té pasa? -pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
-Solo son idioteces, no me hagas caso -dijo esta.  
  
-Dímelas, quiero saberlas -Harry le sonrió y esta trato de sonreír pero dos lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos y ella se las limpio rápidamente.  
  
-Bueno, son solo recuerdos, que me rodean constantemente, Harry -sollozo Galadriel -y lo peor, es que no solo vivo con los míos...  
  
-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Harry sin presentir nada.  
  
-Los gritos de mis padres, decían ??A ella no llegaran nunca?? y algo me dice que no los querían matar a ellos, si no solo a mí, y eso me atormenta más.  
  
-Bueno, al menos debe alegrarte, saber... -Harry no sabia que decir, había quedado sin palabras -bueno al menos no puedes estar segura que te buscaban a ti.  
  
-Harry, sabes, que veo, cuando te toco la cicatriz -dijo viéndolo sin pestañear, y el noto que tenia los ojos más brillantes que nunca, y las lagrimas ya casi salían de sus ojos, pero ¿por que? ¿Por qué la querían matar a ella?  
  
-No, ¿Qué vez? -pregunto con temor de su respuesta.  
  
-Veo a... -Galadriel trago y suspiro con temor -veo a Quien no debe ser nombrado Harry.  
  
Harry palideció, se puso muy frió y su cuerpo se lleno de un gran temor.  
  
-¿Q... que? -la miro Harry aterrado -como que lo vez, ¿Qué esta haciendo?  
  
-No lo sé, es muy confuso, sé que es él, porque tu estas hay, y lo llamas -dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Y que decía? -pregunto muy aterrado, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.  
  
-Bueno dices lo mismo que mis padres -dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando de nuevo los puños -??A ella no llegaras nunca?? -la voz de Galadriel se quebrantó y rompió en un llanto silencioso, que solo Harry pudo notar.  
  
-¿Estas segura? ¿Era yo el que decía eso? -Harry dijo esto bajando la voz, ya que dos chicas de Slytherin pasaban ante ellos.  
  
-Si, casi lo mismo, cuando te la toque por primera vez ¿Te acuerdas? -le pregunto a Harry y este afirmo acordándose del día en que Galadriel le había tocado la cicatriz por primera vez, al frente del gran comedor -bueno ese día, pensé, que era por la emoción, aunque era muy extraño, pero después paso de nuevo, y eso ya me empezó a preocupar.  
  
Harry afirmo y se quedo pensando en todas las cosas insólitas que habían pasado ese día.  
  
-¿Que clases tienes ahorita? -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente.  
  
-¡Pociones! -Gimió esta extrañada por la pregunta de Harry.  
  
-Te entiendo, cualquiera lloraria por ver la cara de Snape -dijo Harry entre risas, lo que hizo que esta también se riera, pero en realidad, Harry pensaba en lo que hacia un momento había dicho Galadriel.  
  
??Hola Harry?? Lo saludo alguien de detrás de el, el volteo rápidamente, era Cho, Harry se puso muy rojo.  
  
-Hola Cho -dijo sonriéndole muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Cómo estas? -dijo esta sonriéndole también.  
  
-Bien gracias -añadió Harry.  
  
-Bueno hablamos luego -se despidió Cho alejándose.  
  
Harry seguía muy rojo, ya sus pensamientos habían desaparecido en ese momento, Galadriel pareció darse cuenta de algo, y su sonrisa desapareció.  
  
-¿Te gusta Cho Chang? -pregunto, parecía suspicazmente.  
  
-Ah n-no -tartamudeo Harry, que sintió que se ponía mucho más rojo de lo que estaba.  
  
Galadriel le sonrió y bajo la mirada.  
  
-Se te noto a leguas Harry, ¡Tranquilo, yo no se lo voy a decir! -dijo apagadamente.  
  
-Bueno digamos que el año pasado, me atraía considerablemente -dijo Harry bajando la mirada, y sonriendo.  
  
-Ah, bueno, pero y ahora ¿Te gusta ella? -dijo Galadriel sin apartar su vista de el.  
  
-No, veras, paso algo -dijo Harry recordando el día en que le había pedido a Cho que fuera al baile con él.  
  
-¿Algo? -exclamo Galadriel.  
  
-Nada entre nosotros dos -explico Harry.  
  
-Ah ¡bueno! -dijo Galadriel.  
  
Harry le contó a Galadriel, que Cho había ido al baile con Cedric, cosa que al le había molestado bastante  
  
-¡Harry! -lo llamo Hermione que llegaba hacia él jadeando, este la miro sorprendido -clases de Herbólogia, ¡acuérdate! Vamos a llegar tarde, ¡tienes que buscar tus cosas! -exclamo Hermione -Galadriel, tu también vas a llegar tarde. -Es verdad -dijo Galadriel mirando un reloj muy extraño que tenia en la muñeca -voy retrasada, chao Harry, Hermione, ¡Hablamos después! -concluyo Galadriel alejándose bastante rápido. 


	6. Pelea entre otras cosas

VIII Pelea, entre otras cosas  
  
Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a buscar las cosas de Harry en la sala común, y bajaron a los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout que los esperaba en la puerta.  
  
-Vienen tarde -brama esta -espero que no se repita.  
  
En la clase de Herbólogia, estudiaron unas plantas muy extrañas y muy antiguas, que viven solo en las profundidades de los lagos.  
  
-¿Y donde las podemos encontrar? -pregunto la profesora.  
  
-Son muy difíciles de encontrar ya que solo se encuentran debajo de una clase de rocas, las Pirimenjas -respondió Hermione rápidamente a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la Profesora Sprout.  
  
-Muy bien Granger 10 puntos para Gryffindor por una excelente respuesta, las propiedades curativas que tienen las Namenck, sirven para curar las mordidas o heridas que sean hechas por una criatura, estas son los Phillcroft -les dijo la profesora Sprout al aula.  
  
-¿Cómo son esos animales? -pregunto en susurro Harry a Ron.  
  
-No lo sé, nunca los había oído nombrar -respondió este.  
  
-Cuando los Phillcroft muerden o hieren de alguna manera a la criatura que se le acerca, se le debe aplicar la cantidad adecuada del liquido que segregan las Namenck.  
  
-Por favor, necesito que se coloquen los guantes de piel de Dragón y la capa de esta misma que les ordené, las Namenck también escupen otro veneno, que lo arrojan a cualquier parte del cuerpo excepto al rostro, es para su protección -dijo la profesora poniéndose una capa de piel de dragón junto con la clase.  
  
En una especie de pecera la profesora les ordeno que se dividieran en parejas, Harry y Ron sacaron de la pecera a las Namenck estas eran pequeñas del tamaño de la palma de la mano, resbaladizas, de un color grisáceo que se confundía con la arena de la pecera y se encontraban debajo de unas extrañas rocas anaranjadas con manchas rojas.  
  
El trabajo consistía en sacaron una especie de espátula un liquido que dicha planta botaba por todo su entorno. A Harry y a Ron les fue bastante bien, lograron conseguir mas de una botella de este liquido, por lo que la profesora les dio buenas calificaciones.  
  
-Que asco con ese liquido -exclamo Ron todavía limpiándose las manos mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid después de clase.  
  
-Que exagerado Ron, no era tan asqueroso -dijo Hermione poniendo una cara de asco igual a la de su compañero al verse su mano.  
  
-Tus expresiones no dicen lo mismo -dijo Ron irónicamente -parecía moco cristalino -declaro y se volvió a restregar la mano con la túnica.  
  
-Pero ya te lo lavaste como cien veces en el invernadero -dijo Hermione viéndolo atónita.  
  
-Hagrid somos nosotros, ábrenos -grito Ron mientras tocaba la puerta.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta.  
  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione, que gusto -dijo Hagrid invitándoles a pasar.  
  
-Gracias, espero que no, nos hallamos perdido nada importante de tu clase -dijo Harry sentándose junto con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Pues, mas o menos, pero era necesario, lo que te paso a ti, en realidad me tenia preocupado -dijo Hagrid agarrando la tetera -¿Té? -los tres afirmaron -además, ¡yo sé que ustedes se pondrán al día! -dijo sonriéndoles mientras les servia.  
  
Harry le contó lo que había sucedido hasta que se despertó, mas no le contó lo del sueño, pensó que era mejor que Hagrid no se preocupara, y Ron y Hermione parecían estar de acuerdo.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la sala común luego de hablar con Hagrid olvidándose de la cena.  
  
-¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore? -les pregunto Harry cuando se habían sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común.  
  
-Bueno... bueno -balbucea Ron -él nos dijo...  
  
-Bueno en realidad, nos dijo que te ayudáramos en lo que pudiéramos, y que nunca te dejáramos solos -lo interrumpió Hermione nerviosa.  
  
Harry no les pregunto mas, los dos habían bajado la mirada y se habían puesto muy rojos, sabia que lo que les hubiera dicho no se lo podían decir.  
  
-¿Y que hablabas con Galadriel? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
Harry les contó todo lo que había hablado y todo lo que había pasado.  
  
-Y me pregunto que si me gustaba Cho -concluyo Harry poniéndose un poco nervioso, aunque al recordar todo lo que Galadriel le había dicho, Cho casi ya no era importante.  
  
-¡Y tu! ¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.  
  
-Bueno yo le dije que el año pasado me gustaba -hablo Harry.  
  
Hermione lo miro compasivamente lo cual lo confundió más.  
  
-¿Qué hice mal? -pregunto Harry a Hermione extrañado.  
  
-Será que no hiciste mal -gimió Hermione -¡parece que no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen verdad! -dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Ron -yo no creo que haya hecho nada mal.  
  
Hermione se dio suaves golpes en la cabeza y dijo:  
  
-Los dos son iguales -y se fue a la habitación de chicas.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Crees que para la fiesta de Halloween tengamos que llevar las túnicas de gala -dijo Ron alzando una ceja mas que la otra.  
  
-Seguro, pero ya tienes una nueva, así que no te tienes que preocupar por nada -dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-Si tienes razón -suspiro Ron -¡Y parejas! ¿Tendremos que llevar parejas?  
  
Harry no sabia si tenían que llevar parejas, en realidad no tenia por que preocuparse, todavía faltaba para Halloween lo suficiente.  
  
-Todavía hay tiempo -dijo Ron -seguro hay que llevar parejas, ¿jugamos ajedrez?  
  
-¡Vale! -Dijo Harry.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levanto temprano y prefirió no despertar a Ron, bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la sala común descubrió que sentada sola al frente de la chimenea estaba Ginny.  
  
Harry termino de bajar y se le acerco lentamente.  
  
-Hola Ginny -saludo Harry, a este le parecía extraño verla sola.  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo esta al verlo y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Que haces? -pregunto Harry sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Pues nada, bueno, en realidad pensaba en lo que me dijo ayer la Profesora Thimeks -dijo Ginny mirando sus rodillas y jugando con sus dedos.  
  
-¿Y que te dijo? -pregunto Harry - ¿Qué te dijo la profesora Thimeks? -repitió impaciente.  
  
-Bueno ella nos estaba preguntando acerca de las brujas de Salem, parecía que nadie sabia específicamente lo que estas eran, entonces ella nos explico todos sus hechizos, que son artes oscuras ¡son muy famosos todos estos Hechizos Harry! -dijo Ginny -luego de hablar un poco de eso, empezamos a hablar del baile, entonces nos dijo, que ya faltaba poco, y que tendríamos que buscar parejas -Ginny se puso muy roja, y Harry sabia que significaba eso.  
  
-¿Ya tienes pareja? -pregunto tratando de hacer que no se daba cuenta, y rogando que llegaran Ron o Hermione a salvarlo.  
  
-Bueno, no -dijo sonriendo -en realidad le dije a la profesora que me gustaba mucho un chico, pero que creía que este nunca se iba a animar a pedírmelo -Ginny miro a Harry de reojo que se ponía muy rojo -entonces me dijo que se lo pidiera yo.  
  
-Bue... bueno... -Balbuceo Harry, no sabia que decirle, su respuesta cambiaria todo -no sé Ginny -dijo por fin -¿Qué crees tú?  
  
-Pues, yo creo, que se lo voy a pedir -Harry se puso muy rojo, y trato de buscar a Ron con la vista, en ese momento le creyó que hubiera sido mejor despertar a Ron. Ginny tomo aire y cuando iba a hablar.  
  
-Hola muchachos -era Ron, que los saludaba bajando de las escaleras -esperan al profesor, para ir al Gran Comedor.  
  
Ginny miro a Ron asesinamente, y este pareció entender, pero luego noto que Harry lo miro y le sonrió.  
  
-Espero no haber interrumpido nada -dijo Ron llegando a donde estaban Harry y Ginny.  
  
-En realidad no -dijo Harry tranquilizándose, Ginny los miro a los dos y se fue enfadada.  
  
-¿Te salve? -pregunto Ron sentándose.  
  
-¡Eso creo! -dijo Harry sonriéndole pícaramente a Ron y suspirando -si tenemos que llevar parejas -dijo Harry bajando la mirada.  
  
-¿A quien vas a invitar? -pregunto Ron y luego se llevo la mano a la cabeza -¡Claro a Cho! -dijo mirando a Hermione que bajaba las escaleras.  
  
-Bueno en realidad no sé a quien, pero creo que... -dijo Harry mirando la chimenea que estaba apagada.  
  
-Hola muchachos -dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Hola Hermione -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿De que hablan? -pregunto esta.  
  
-Del baile, parece que hay que llevar parejas -dijo Harry mirándola.  
  
-Si, le preguntaba a Harry a quien pensaba invitar -dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Y tu ya sabes? -dijo Hermione tratando de poner una expresión prudente.  
  
-Pues, ¡podría decirse! -dijo Ron riéndose maliciosamente.  
  
Hermione los miro con desaprobación y se alejo. Harry y Ron esperaron a que esta no los pudiera escuchar.  
  
-¿A quien vas a invitar? -curioseo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, lo he pensado bien, y creo que quiero ir con -Ron dudo en decírselo mientras se ponía muy rojo -¡pues con Hermione!  
  
Harry no pudo contener la risa, se rió como nunca y trato de darle esperanzas sin reírse, lo que le fue muy difícil.  
  
-No te rías, es en serio -dijo mientras lo miraba más sensato que nunca.  
  
-Yo sé que es en serio, lo que pasa es que me asombra que al fin te des cuenta -dijo Harry si parar de reírse.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? Bueno no importa, y tú ¿A quien se lo vas a pedir? -pregunto Ron.  
  
-Bueno, no sé, creo que se lo voy a decir a Cho -concluyo este.  
  
-Si tú lo dices -dijo Ron mientras se levantaba al ver que la profesora McGonagall había llegado -y tú crees que todavía quieras ir con ella al baile.  
  
Harry se quedo pensándolo hasta incluso después del desayuno, hasta cuando sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo mientras Snape los llevaba a clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Al entrar los tres se sentaron juntos en los últimos asientos.  
  
La Profesora Thimeks no tardo en llegar, ese día cargaba la misma cola, y una túnica negra muy oscura.  
  
-Buenos días, es la primera clase que tienen conmigo -dijo esta sonriéndoles -espero que les pueda enseñar a defenderse de las poderosas artes.  
  
-Lo que tiene es que aprender como purificar a los niños estúpidos -dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con reconcomio.  
  
Ron parecía embobado, y Hermione no paraba de quejarse, que si ella caminaba mal, que si hablaba muy grueso, y Harry solo quería saber porque esta le había sonreído el día anterior.  
  
-Me han puesto al corriente que el año pasado tuvieron un percance con su profesor, pero que este a su vez les enseño varias maldiciones -explico esta -Me pueden nombrar algunas.  
  
Harry alzo la mano y logro ver muchas mas incluso la de Neville, Harry la levanto pero no muy alta.  
  
-Si, Potter -dijo esta bien alto.  
  
Harry sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido, pero se levanto apresuradamente.  
  
-Avada Kedabra -dijo este, recordando que era la poderosa maldición que le había hecho la cicatriz.  
  
-¿No las podrías explicar? -dijo esta ensimismada.  
  
-Es una maldición imperdonable -dijo mientras los nervios se le pasaban -mas conocida como la maldición asesina, hace que el alma abandone el cuerpo, no hay contra hechizo -concluyo sentándose rápidamente, mientras todos lo miraban.  
  
-Muy bien Potter, fue muy buena la explicación, y también hay que decir, que solo a habido una persona que ha sobrevivido a esa maldición -dijo esta sonriéndole, mientras todos lo volvían a mirar -diez puntos para Gryffindor por una excelente respuesta.  
  
Las clases siguieron, esta les siguió preguntando hasta que abarcaron casi todas las maldiciones, y esta les aclaro otras que no habían sido nombradas y Gryffindor recupero los puntos perdidos con Snape.  
  
Las clases terminaron y estos se dirigieron al patio del colegio.  
  
-Me parece que ella sabe lo que explica -dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
-Si tú lo dices -dijo Hermione agriamente -a mí me parece que nos pregunto a nosotros porque no las sabia, decía cosas muy obvias y además...  
  
Harry noto que Ron lo miraba excepcionalmente y le hacia algunas señas con los ojos que al parecer quería hablar con Hermione a solas.  
  
-Mm. Verán, creo que se me a olvidado algo -dijo -voy a buscarlo -concluyo y se fue velozmente aunque le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Hermione cuando Ron se lo pidiera.  
  
Pero Harry tenía mucha curiosidad, por primera vez sentía ganas de ir a la biblioteca, quería saber más de las brujas de Salem, así que subió rápidamente.  
  
Al entrar paso rápidamente hacia los libros de historia.  
  
Busco en varios libros, como, Magos y Brujas Famosos del siglo XVII, en La Historia de la magia por Llancody Gardenys, y en otros, hasta que encontró, Grandes Magos y Brujas que hicieron historia en las Artes Oscuras, entonces acordándose de lo que le había dicho Ginny, cogió el libro sentándose encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba.  
  
-Brujas de Salem -leyó en voz alta -aquí están -susurro -Poderosas hechiceras, que desde el siglo XV hicieron revuelos en el antiguo pueblo de Salem. Estas brujas usaban Hechizos oscuros, para protegerse de los cazadores, incluso, en las peores épocas, Estas antiguas Brujas o Hechiceras se caracterizan por conservar una gran belleza, incluso luego de ser las más ancianas. Las más antiguas, tienen la habilidad, de leer mentes, y transformarse en los más despiadados animales, sin necesidad de ser un animago -Harry dejo de leer -Increíble -susurro -mejor me llevo este libro, es bueno que Ron y Hermione lean esto.  
  
Harry entro a la sala común, con un Gran libro que pesaba bástate, lo cual le extraña a Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados en el rincón de la sala común.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? -pregunto Hermione que parecía que se estaba pellizcando.  
  
-Bueno, fui a la biblioteca a buscar unas cosas que quizás les interese -dijo poniendo el pesado libro viejo en la mesita.  
  
Ron mira a Harry desconcertado, pero luego puso atención él la pagina que Harry buscaba en el viejo libro.  
  
-Aquí esta -exclamo al encontrar la pagina -¡léanlo! -dijo y se sentó al lado de Hermione que lo leía rápidamente.  
  
Al leerlo los dos, miraron a Harry igual de sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Genial! -dijo Ron volviendo a la lectura.  
  
En la noche, Harry y Ron ya se estaban acomodando para dormir.  
  
-El día paso bien rápido -dijo Ron arropándose -eso de las brujas me mantuvo muy pensativo ¿A ti no?.  
  
-Si... hoy hable con Galadriel -dijo Harry cambiando el tema sin recapacitarlo.  
  
-¿Y eso? Que pregunta la mía, ¡Si tú eres feliz hablando con ella! -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Hablaste con Hermione? -pregunto Harry cambiando el argumento devolviéndole el gesto a su amigo que ahora estaba muy rojo.  
  
-Pues si, me costo, pero se lo dije -dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Y que te dijo? -pregunto Harry Cubriéndose.  
  
-¡Que sí!, Al principio no me creía, pero vio que estaba serio, y me abrazo y me dijo que si -Ron sonrió -creo que ha sido mi mejor día, en realidad al ver la cara que puso al principio me asuste bastante -concluyo y se quedo dormido al rato.  
  
-Mañana le digo a Cho -pensó sonriendo -mañana, no valla a pasarme algo parecido a la ultima vez -remato quedándose dormido.  
  
Los días pasaron, pero Harry no le decía nada a Cho, al verla le daba mas pena incluso que el año pasado, y solo lograba a saludarla, Ginny, parecía estar molesta con él. Ron y Hermione habían dejado de pelearse, estaban muy amistosos, Harry todavía esperaba la respuesta de Sirius que se demoraba más que nunca. Galadriel por otro lado, se había apegado mas a el, Ron y Hermione, ya que se la pasaban todos los recreos con ellos, Harry le había cogido una gran confianza a esta, y le había contado casi todos los secretos. Voldemort, no había vuelto a presentarse, lo que mantenía mucho más tranquilos a Harry y a todos los profesores.  
  
Harry se levanto junto con Ron y bajaron a la sala común que estaba llena, se encontraron con los gemelos al final de la escalera  
  
-Hola muchachos -dijo Fred moviendo la cabeza.  
  
-Hola -dijeron Harry y Ron.  
  
-¿Harry ya conseguiste pareja? -pregunto George a Harry que negó con la cabeza acordándose del baile, y de que no había tenido el valor de pedírselo a Cho todavía -apúrate Harry -dijo mirándolo expresivamente -me entere que te lo han pedido varias, pero que les has dicho que no.  
  
-Es que ni las conozco -explico Harry poniéndose un poco molesto.  
  
-Tranquilo, te entendemos -le dijo Ron con una picara sonrisa.  
  
-Pero Harry, ¿sabes a quien se lo vas a pedir? -pregunto George.  
  
-Pues si, solo que no he podido, siempre esta rodeada de mucha gente -dijo mirando el suelo.  
  
-Te recomiendo que lo hagas hoy -le susurro Ron a Harry, pero al parecer Fred alcanzo a escuchar.  
  
-Yo también te lo recomiendo, pero no estoy seguro que queden guapas -dijo Fred alejándose con George.  
  
-Harry pídeselo hoy -les dijo una voz desde la escalera, era Hermione.  
  
-Hola Hermione, ¿Escuchabas la conversación? -pregunto Harry mirándola.  
  
-No, en realidad solo lo ultimo, pero si no se lo pides hoy, si no tiene pareja de hoy no pasa -le dijo esta acercándoseles y besándoles las mejillas a cada uno.  
  
-Bueno de hoy no pasa -dijo Harry muy seguro.  
  
Los tres bajaron al gran comedor acompañados de la Profesora McGonagall, después de comer, se dirigían al salón de Historia, al frente de este estaba Galadriel no se veía lo que hacia porque estaba de espalda, hablaba con Malfoy con muchos mas de Slytherin y la amiga flaca de esta, que estaba junto a Draco, y todos se encontraban en una risa burlona.  
  
A Harry lo invadieron muchos pensamientos, y una ira semejante a la que había sentido aquel día en las tres escobas que se había enterado que Sirius era el mejor amigo de su papá y que pensaba que lo había traicionado.  
  
-Espérenme aquí -dijo amargamente viendo a Galadriel con odio y camino hacia ellos fuerte y lentamente.  
  
Ron y Hermione lo siguieron sin hacer caso de sus palabras. Al estar muy cerca el grupo que se reía Harry se percato, que Malfoy lo vio y le sonrió hábilmente.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! -dijo Draco mirándolo burlonamente de pies a cabeza.  
  
Galadriel volteo en ese instante borrando una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios y lo miro Harry no sabia que decir, sentía una rabia demasiado grande, ella le había dicho, todo lo que él le había contado.  
  
-Te unes a la conversación -dijo Malfoy entre risas hipócritas junto con los demás de Slytherin.  
  
Ron agarro fuertemente a Harry del brazo izquierdo mientras este hacia un esfuerzo constante por librarse.  
  
-No hagas nada Harry -le susurro Hermione mientras se paraba a su derecha.  
  
Para Harry todo era en cámara lenta, sentía un gran dolor, pero a la vez mucha furia.  
  
-Sabes Galadriel, ¡Eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Lo peor!- Grito Harry a esta que se sorprendía mucho, pero que no se reía con los demás, mas bien ponía una cara de desolación muy grande -ojala, y te hubieras...  
  
Harry no aguanto mas, solo se retiro muy furioso, pero el sabia que en el fondo le dolía mucho, se sentó en uno de lo últimos asientos y se recostó en sus brazos, mientras dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
Al tiempo Harry noto que Ron y Hermione se sentaban a cada lado, y que una mano le acariciaba la espalda como consuelo. -¿Harry estas bien? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Si, solo decepcionado -dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
-No debíamos haber venido -dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que se limpiaba las lagrimas sin que estos se dieran cuenta.  
  
-Claro que si, si no le hubiéramos pasado información a Draco todo el año, acuérdense, su papá es un Mortifagos -dijo Harry viendo a Hermione a los ojos.  
  
-Pero Harry, y si ella no le estaba diciendo...  
  
-¡Que! -dijo Harry parándose de la silla velozmente mientras Ron del susto se paraba junto a el.  
  
-b..bueno es que me pareció que... -dijo Hermione mirando la mesa rápidamente.  
  
-Solo déjeme tranquilo, quiero estar solo -dijo Harry pasándose a los puestos de al frente junto a una chica de Hufflepuff que lo miro extrañada.  
  
Harry no le presto atención al profesor Binns que les enseñaba como habían surgido los grandes inventos de la magia, solo pensaba en la primera imagen (Galadriel de espalda) y Malfoy riéndose delante de ella, le daba temor haberse equivocado, pero se sentía igualmente furioso. 


	7. Adantichs

IX  
  
Adantichs  
  
Al salir de clases el Profesor Binns los llevo a la sala común, donde Harry se sentó en la esquina que se encontraba sola en ese momento, y pensó que él en realidad no quería ir con Cho al baile, quería ir con Galadriel.  
  
-Hola nos podemos sentar -escucho Harry y volteo rápidamente, eran Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry se hizo a un lado dándoles suficiente espacio.  
  
-Discúlpame Harry -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Tranquila, en realidad, yo me porte como un idiota, también tu tienes derecho a tener tu opinión -dijo Harry sonriéndole, aunque todavía le dolía.  
  
El tiempo paso muy rápido, en la noche Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio, ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, así que los dos se pusieron las pijamas, y se disponían a acostarse.  
  
-¿Harry se lo pediste a Cho? -pregunto Ron.  
  
-No, es que en realidad no quiero ir con ella -dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo, y despelucándose mas de lo normal.  
  
-¿Entonces con quien? -pregunto Ron -no me digas que con... hay Harry, ¡mejor busca otra!  
  
-No es tan fácil -dijo Harry sentándose con brusquedad en la cama.-no quiero pasarla como el año pasado.  
  
-Pues eso es solo un baile, invita a cualquiera, o al menos que la conozcas -dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Pues si -Harry pensó un momento -¡Voy a invitar a tu hermana Ron! -dijo al fin, claro Ginny era simpática y al menos no le diría que no.  
  
-¡Y eso!, Bueno si quieres, pero ojala y no lo mal entienda, trata de no hacerle daño Harry -dijo Ron bostezando arropándose y al instante se quedo dormido.  
  
Harry sin embargo no tenia sueño, tenia muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto, pero igual sentía mucha rabia, y lo peor era que el odio hacia Malfoy había aumentado el doble.  
  
Se levanto y bajo a la sala común que estaba totalmente vacía, se sentó frente a la chimenea y se quedo viendo un rato las llamas.  
  
-¿Harry que haces? -pregunto Ginny sentándose a su lado, mientras Harry se quedaba boca abierta al verla. Esta también cargaba también pijama, que era morada con estrellas amarillas y un jersey azul claro que le hacia juego con sus ojos, además tenia una crineja en el cabello rojo largo y brillante, sus labios parecían mas rosados que nunca.  
  
-B... bueno, no-tenia sueño, entonces vine a pensar -Harry se puso un poco rojo, pero agradeció no reírse idiotizado, ya que esta se encontraba muy guapa.  
  
-Ah bueno -dijo Ginny sonriéndole al ver la expresión de Harry.  
  
En ese momento hubo un silencio perturbador, pero Harry se lleno de coraje y al ver a Ginny especialmente linda se decidió a pedírselo.  
  
-¿Ya tienes pareja? -pregunto sin pena prácticamente.  
  
Ginny le sonrió y negó con la cabeza poniéndose muy roja.  
  
-¿Quieres venir conmigo? -aclaro Harry, bajando la mirada.  
  
-Bueno vale -dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo hacia el dormitorio de niñas -nos vemos mañana Harry. Buenas noches -se despidió Ginny mientras Harry quedaba muy sorprendido, era primera vez que Ginny le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Luego de un tiempo, Harry subió y se acostó. La mañana del sábado, se levanto un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, pero al bajar vio que todos no se habían movido de la sala común.  
  
-Hola -lo saludaron Hermione y Ron que estaban sentados junto a Ginny y Seamus.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ginny sin percatarse que esta estaba muy roja.  
  
-¿Ya tienes pareja Harry? -pregunto Seamus con curiosidad.  
  
-Si -respondio Harry mirando a Ginny que casi resplandecia.  
  
-¿Y quien es? -pregunto Ron mirando a Harry fijamente.  
  
-Pues es... -dijo Harry pero lo interrumpio Ginny.  
  
-Soy yo -dijo Ginny bajando la mirada timidamente -ayer Harry me lo pidio en la noche.  
  
Ron no parecia tan sorprenido, solo sonrio a Ginny que reía con aire triunfal, pero Seamus y Hermione en efecto parecían muy asombrados.  
  
-Bueno, que bien, ya pensaba que te ibas a quedar sin pareja -alcanzo a decir Seamus.  
  
-Y después de todo una guapa -pensó Harry en voz alta, y todos los que lo rodeaban se quedaron muy sorprendidos y Hermione no aguanto la risa -bueno quiero decir...  
  
-Bueno creo que Snape nos ha venido a buscar hoy -interrumpió Ginny.  
  
Todos salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Harry iba de ultimo tratando de pasar la pena, cuando de repente vio a su lado a un animal del tamaño de una rata, pero era mucho más diabólico, en realidad nunca había visto en su vida algo tan extraño.  
  
Tenia los ojos amarillos como de serpiente, era muy negro, con tres rayas en el lomo que parecía sangre, y unos dientes que sobresalían de la boca muy amarillos y filosos.  
  
-Muchachos que animal es ese -los llamo Harry en voz alta debido al miedo que este ser le daba.  
  
Hermione volteo rápidamente y se acerco a Harry.  
  
-¿Que animal Harry? -pregunto esta mirando hacia donde señalaba Harry.  
  
Pero ya el animal no estaba, había desaparecido. Harry les explico a Ron y a Hermione como era dicho animal, pero ninguno sabia que era.  
  
-¡Seguro Hagrid a estado experimentando de nuevo! -exclamo Ron -indudablemente se le ha escapado.  
  
-Enviémosle una lechuza, así sabremos si es verdad, quizás solo sea un animal mágico, y él sepa que es -dijo Hermione. Harry, Ron y Hermione le enviaron una carta que decía.  
  
Querido Hagrid:  
  
Tenemos algo muy importante que preguntarte, por favor búscanos en la entrada del colegio a las 10:30 de la mañana. Te esperamos Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione luego de desayunar esperaron a Hagrid en la puerta, acompañados de McGonagall, que al parecer no parecía estar de acuerdo.  
  
Los muchachos salieron al lago acompañados por Hagrid, este los busco en la puerta del castillo a la hora acordada.  
  
-Hola Hagrid -saludaron los tres.  
  
-Hola muchachos, ¿Qué era lo tan importante que tenían que preguntarme? -dijo Hagrid mientras se acercan a la cabaña de este.  
  
-Bueno queríamos saber si has vuelto a hacer experimentos -pregunto casi inconscientemente Ron, que recibió un golpe de Hermione.  
  
-No, porque lo preguntan -dijo Hagrid extrañado mientras abría la puerta.  
  
-Veras, es que hace un momento vi a un extraño animal en el pasillo cerca del Gran comedor -dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Y como era este animal? -indago Hagrid sentándose viendo a Harry atentamente.  
  
-Pues era pequeño, los ojos amarillos rajados, como los de una serpiente, negro y unas extrañas franjas rojas en el lomo, los dientes muy amarillos y filosos -dijo Harry sintiendo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Un Adantichs, que haría en Hogwarts -dijo Hagrid pensativamente.  
  
-¡Un Adantichs! -exclamo Ron que parecía preocupado -no puede ser, los Adantichs viven hacia el sur, además, quedan muy pocos...  
  
Harry y Hermione no entendían lo que era un Adantichs, nunca habían oído de este.  
  
-Si tiene esas descripciones ¡lo es! -explico Hagrid con tono de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué son los Adantichs? -Pregunto Harry a Hagrid que salió de sus pensamientos. -Son unos animales nómadas, carnívoros, pero cuando digo carnívoros, es porque comen carne en grandes cantidades, a pesar de su tamaño, son muy fuertes Harry -dijo Hagrid levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea -Harry los Adantichs son muy peligrosos, no los puedes ver directamente a los ojos porque tendrías una fuerte maldición encima, además solo se dejan ver por algunas personas, y las franjas en la espalda, te van llevando a la muerte lentamente, a lo único que le temen es a las serpientes ¿Harry tu lo viste a los ojos?.  
  
-No creo, ósea, que se dejo ver por mí, y Ron y Hermione no lo vieron, pero seguía ahí -dijo Harry espantado.  
  
-Si Harry, eso me preocupa, ¿Por qué dejaría verse un Adantichs?, Ellos solo se dejan ver para dar una señal -dijo Hagrid en voz un poco mas baja mientras sacaba una bolsita de terciopelo de su chaqueta y le echaba polvos flú a las llamas de la chimenea -¡Profesor Dumbledore! -llamo Hagrid.  
  
De la chimenea salió la cabeza de Dumbledore y miro de un lado a otro con su típica sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, en que les puedo ayudar -dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-Aquí Harry me dice que vio un Adantichs, eso me preocupa -dijo Hagrid muy serio.  
  
-Claro es una situación preocupante, ¿En donde o viste Harry? -pregunto Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
-Llegando al Gran Comedor -dijo velozmente Harry.  
  
-Bueno se buscara a dicho Adantichs -dijo Dumbledore mas serio -y Harry, ¿Voldemort se ha vuelto a manifestar?  
  
-No -respondió Harry acordándose de Galadriel.  
  
-Ayer hable con Galadriel, y me contó su pequeña disputa, tu sabes que no me puedo meter en eso Harry, pero me temo que todavía no lo has descubierto -dijo Dumbledore con la misma seriedad -además, el orgullo y los celos nos hacen frágiles, y ser frágiles nos impulsa al lado oscuro.  
  
Dumbledore se desapareció de la chimenea, dejando con mas dudas de lo normal a Harry, ahora estaba seguro que no había hecho lo correcto, pero no le quería hablar, o podía.  
  
-Harry, mira esa es Galadriel -lo llamo Ron.  
  
Y en efecto, era Galadriel, parecía muy triste, estaba sentada en un banquito, y a su alrededor estaban muchos de Slytherin y su amiga que no parecía triste.  
  
-¿Qué le pasara? -pensó -¿y si le pido disculpas? -pregunto en voz baja, pero pareció que Galadriel al verlo se levanto muy rápido y se fue -lógico, no me quiere ni ver -dijo Harry caminando más rápido.  
  
-Piensa en lo que te dijo Dumbledore Harry -dijo Hermione alcanzándolo.  
  
Pero Harry no respondió. Los dos días pasaron velozmente, Harry se levanto temprano el lunes, junto a Ron que estaba más nervioso que él, faltaban pocas horas para que llegaran las brujas de Salem, y en la noche era el baile.  
  
Bajaron al Gran comedor Guiados por McGonagall, comieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a pociones.  
  
-Hoy, aremos una poción Desarmadora, esta sirve para muchos objetivos -dijo acercándosele a Harry y mirando con desprecio -Una gota de esta en cualquier cuerpo y bastara para desarmarlo, antes se usaba como castigos, para interrogar a los magos que estaban del otro lado -en el salón había completo silencio -agreguen, dos ojos de cuervo, tres pelos de la cola de un unicornio, muelan muy bien los diamantes del ojo de Guters.  
  
Harry logro que esta poción espesara bien, y le alegro ver que a Malfoy de hecho no le había quedado mejor que a el para decepción de Snape.  
  
Al salir de las clases, se alegro que este no pudiera hacerle un mal comentario, luego del almuerzo, tenían clases de Transformaciones, Harry no quería asistir, ya que le tocaba compartir aulas con Ravenclaw.  
  
Al entrar Harry trato de no buscar a Galadriel lo cual fue imposible, estaba sentada en una de las esquinas sola, el se sentó en los asientos de al frente para no tener que intercambiar miradas con ella.  
  
Y así fue, en toda la clase no la volvió a ver, y al salir tampoco, el tiempo paso muy rápido, todos los de Gryffindor se encontraban en la sala común, esperando a que los buscaran para ir a recibir a las visitas.  
  
La profesora Sprout fue esta vez, esta los llevo a la entrada de castillo, donde hicieron unas filas cada casa, los de primer año estaban al frente junto a Dumbledore y así sucesivamente. Esperaron un rato y no sucedía nada, ya se oscurecía y estaba especialmente frió, y las estrellas empezaban a verse, junto con algunas nubes espesas. Entonces en ese momento salieron del bosque 16 figuras negras, tenían una túnica negra y no se les veían las caras, parecía como si en vez de caminar estuvieran flotando a pocos centímetros de la tierra, a Harry le sorprendió mucho esto y observo que a todos los demás también. 


	8. Baile de Halloween

V  
  
El Baile de Halloween  
  
  
  
Los cuerpos se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde los esperaban los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Al llegar Dumbledore se le acerco a la que las encabezaban y hablo en voz muy baja con esta.  
  
-Bueno Hogwarts denle la bienvenida a Las Brujas de Salem -en ese momento todos los alumnos aplaudieron, Harry trataba de visualizar a la Profesora Thimeks pero no la encontró con la vista.  
  
En ese segundo todas estas se fueron destapando las caras. Se escucharon varios ??guau??, todas eran muy bonitas, y diferente, con la que había hablado Dumbledore, tenia el pelo negro muy brillante y crespo, era muy blanca, y los labios muy rozados, pero no todas tenían el cabello oscuro, algunas lo tenían dorado.  
  
Harry en ese momento recordó lo que había leído, que ellas siempre conservaban su belleza así fueran las más ancianas.  
  
Paso un momento, y todos se dirigieron hacia a el lago, los alumnos de Hogwarts se pusieron alrededor del lago por instrucciones de los profesores.  
  
-¿Qué crees que vallan a hacer? -pregunto Ron mientras les daban paso a las hermosas hechiceras.  
  
-¡No lo sé! -dijo Hermione que en un momento quedaba en total sorpresa.  
  
Ellas estaban caminando sobre el lago, alrededor se produjo un silencio, entonces estas hicieron una especie de circulo, y sacaron sus varitas.  
  
-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto Harry asombrado, pero nadie le respondió.  
  
En ese momento las encantadoras criaturas, comenzaron a hacer el Encantamiento, muy rápido y todas a la vez, no llegaba a entenderse, a Harry se le erizo la piel, ya que esas voces se iban volviendo cada vez mas frías y más horripilantes, hasta que de las varitas de estas salió una luz violeta muy brillante, y se unieron todas como a tres metros de distancia, esparciéndose en forma de un escudo color lila, por todo el colegio y sus alrededores.  
  
Harry volteo instantáneamente y vio que los profesores en ese momento también empezaron a decirlo que parecía un encantamiento, y los rayos de sus varitas se unieron a los rayos de las brujas de Salem, pero a diferencia de los rayos de estas, los de los profesores eran blancos.  
  
Así paso un tiempo, hasta que todos bajaron las varitas, entonces estas se quedaron estáticas un momento y luego volvieron a la tierra.  
  
-Alumnos de Hogwarts -grito Dumbledore -hoy dormirán completamente seguros, ahora prefectos, dirijan a sus respectivas casas a las torres, tienen que prepararse para el baile de bienvenida a nuestras visitas.  
  
Todo el colegio aplaudió, y Las Brujas de Salem les sonrieron, Harry y Ron siguieron a Hermione que parecía más estricta que nunca. -Cuidado Potter -dijo Snape acercándosele a Harry -no quiero verte haciendo travesuras ahora que no te puede tener igual de vigilado -dijo burlonamente -ya tu amiga la de dotes mágicos o mejor dicho tu antigua amiga, no va a estar tan cerca de ti...  
  
-¡Que! -dijo Harry poniéndose muy furioso, pero Snape no le hizo caso.  
  
A Harry no se le olvido rápidamente lo que le acababa de decir Snape, pero igual siguió a Hermione que ya estaba bastante lejos.  
  
-¡Genial! -exclamo Ron cuando llegaron a la Sala Común.  
  
-¿Que? -pregunto Harry que seguía sentido.  
  
-Bueno, el Encantamiento, fue asombroso -dijo Ron mirando a Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Si eso fue realmente impresionante -dijo Hermione que empezaba a subir las escaleras -me voy a arreglar, nos vemos mas tarde.  
  
-¡Pero si faltan dos horas!, Son las 7:00 Hermione -exclamo Ron.  
  
-Mas bien voy retrasada -dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Déjala, así son las mujeres -dijo Harry -¿jugamos ajedrez?  
  
-Vamos pues -dijo Ron.  
  
Ya faltaba una media hora para el baile, así que Harry y Ron subieron a arreglarse, mientras Harry le contaba lo que le había dicho Snape, lo cual hizo que Ron también se molestara.  
  
-¿Cómo se enteraría? -pregunto Ron entrando a la habitación -¿Tu crees que Galadriel le halla dicho Harry?  
  
-No, en realidad, creo que el no la aprecia mucho, ni ella tampoco a el -seguro fue...  
  
-Malfoy -dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
Harry se puso su nueva túnica verde esmeralda que hacían un contraste perfecto con sus ojos y Ron se puso su nueva túnica azul, que le quedaba espectacular... los dos estaban muy guapos.  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común, y al pie de la escalera estaba Hermione, esta cargaba la misma túnica azul del año pasado, pero esta vez levaba el pelo suelto, y en ves de alisárselo, se había hecho como bucles, los cuales le quedaban muy bonitos ya que ella tiene bastante cabello, tenia unos zarcillos plateados, la boca mas brillante que nunca, y en los ojos tenia un poco de color que hacia juego con su túnica.  
  
Ron y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos, Hermione se encontraba realmente atractiva.  
  
-Estas muy linda -dijo Ron poniéndose muy rojo.  
  
-Gracias, ustedes también -dijo dirigiéndoles una amplia sonrisa -¿Bajamos Ron?  
  
-S..si -balbuceo Ron sonriéndole -nos vemos Harry -dijo guiñándole el ojo con picardía.  
  
-Ah, Harry Ginny baja en un momento -dijo Hermione pasándole la mano entre el brazo a Ron.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Harry sentándose al frente de la chimenea a esperar a Ginny.  
  
A Harry le pareció que había esperado mas de dos horas, y ya le estaba dando sueño, pero en ese momento bajo Ginny.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludo desde la mitad de las escaleras.  
  
Harry volteo rápidamente y la vio, estaba también muy encantadora, tenia el cabello muy lacio brillante y suelto, la túnica era rosa claro.  
  
-H..hola Ginny -dijo Harry sintiendo un gran placer al verla -¿bajamos?.  
  
-Vale -dijo Ginny pasándole la mano por el brazo a Harry como lo habia hecho Hermione.  
  
Harry bajo muy feliz con Ginny, después de todo no había sido mala idea ir con ella al baile. Al entrar al Gran comedor, todas las mesas rodeaban en Gran Comedor en un circulo, él en centro del Salón, Había una tarima, en la cual estaban bailando muchos alumnos incluyendo a Ron y Hermione que parecían muy alegres, la música salía de algún lugar desconocido.  
  
Harry recorría todas las mesas con su mirada buscando algo que para él era desconocido, hasta que en una mesa no muy lejos del estaba Galadriel, estaba sola, tenia el pelo suelto, y cargaba una túnica morada clara, Harry sintió que se sonrojaba ya que esta lo miró, pero él le voltio la mirada rápidamente.  
  
-Harry ¿Vamos a bailar? -pregunto Ginny.  
  
-V... vale -dudo Harry y siguió a Ginny hasta la tarima, Harry no sabia bailar, la única vez en la que había bailado, había sido con Parvatti en el baile de los tres magos el año pasado.  
  
Pero igual se dejo llevar por ella, en realidad no era tan malo, pero el no estaba pensando en el baile, sino más en Galadriel.  
  
Se acabo la canción y Harry ya no quería bailar mas, así que se puso a hablar con Ginny y pronto llegaron Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Hola Ginny -La saludo Hermione.  
  
-Hola Hermione, te ves muy bien -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
Los cuatro hablaron de todo, criticaron el aspecto de cura que tenia Malfoy, y de lo lindas que se veían las Bujas de Salem que estaban sentadas en la mesa mas alta, la más antigua de ellas bailada con Dumbledore.  
  
Estaban muy entretenidos cuando en un momento Galadriel, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor parecía que evitaba llorar, ya que todo el mundo volteaba a verla, paso por al frente de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione que tardaron en reaccionar.  
  
-¿Harry esa era Galadriel? -pregunto Ron un poco extrañado.  
  
-¡Sí!, Si era, parecía... ¡triste! -Dijo Harry que tenia intenciones de seguirla pero se lo impedía su orgullo.  
  
Harry seguía molesto con Galadriel ya que no sabia porque le incomodado tanto al verla hablar con Malfoy, pero en ese momento a el le pareció que la había tratado demasiado mal.  
  
-¡Ve Harry! -le dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡Yo!, Que te hace pensar que quiero ir -Harry trataba de no ser tan blando y correr tras ella -además no sé de que hablas.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, y miraron a Ginny que al instante clavo su mirada en el suelo.  
  
-¡Voy a buscar unas cervezas de mantequilla! -dijo triste y se alejo.  
  
Ron observo a Ginny hasta que esta se perdió entre la multitud.  
  
-Harry se te nota en la mirada, ¡ve! Algo la hizo sentir mal, y creo que confía mas en ti que en nosotros dos.  
  
Al Hermione decir esto Harry miro a Ron que le afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero se acuerdan, yo le dije cosas muy desagradables -dijo Harry pegándose nerviosamente con el puño en la pierna derecha y esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de sus amigos.  
  
-Y tu crees que ella va a adivinar lo que tu pensaste en ese momento si tu no se lo dices - exclamo Ron.  
  
Harry no lo pensó mas, salió de Gran Comedor y empezó a buscar a Galadriel con la vista, pero no estaba en ninguno de los alrededores, entonces camino un poco. En ese momento pasaron dos chicos de Ravenclaw por su lado hablando entre sí, y este alcanzo a escuchar.  
  
-Que le pasara a Galadriel, que haría corriendo sola hacia patio principal -dijo uno de los chicos.  
  
-No lo sé -dijo el otro.  
  
Harry sé hecho a correr por las escaleras y en un momento llego al patio, al salir busco con su mirada a Galadriel, y tardo en darse cuenta que estaba casi a su lado, se encontraba sentada con la cabeza posada en las rodillas, apoyada en la pared del colegio, Harry la vio se le acerco y se sentó a su lado tratando de no hacer ruido para que ella no se percatara de su presencia.  
  
-¿Galadriel estas bien? -pregunto Harry.  
  
En ese momento ella levanta el perfil rápidamente, su mirada era muy triste, y sus ojos parecían espejos.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto Galadriel que parecía algo sorprendida.  
  
-Es que me preocupe un poco al verte salir así de la fiesta - respondió Harry que se puso rojo, pero luego se tranquilizo al saber que no se le podía notar porque estaba muy oscuro.  
  
-Bueno ¡gracias Harry!, Me alegra saber, que después de gritarme todas esas cosas delate de Malfoy y la mitad de Slytherin -dijo limpiándose lo que parecían lagrimas en su rostro -todavía me retumba tu voz diciéndome ¡eres lo peor que he conocido! Y todavía te intranquilizas por lo que me pasa -Galadriel se puso seria, pero su voz se quebraba y parecía que sus lagrimas ya volvían a salir.  
  
-¡Ah!, Disculpa por eso, es que pensé que le contabas todas las cosas que te he dicho a el, y que a pesar de todas las cosas que te ha hecho tratabas de estar con él -dijo -y no conmigo -pensó.  
  
-¡Pero ni siquiera lo preguntaste Harry! -la voz de Galadriel se termino de quebrar y se puso a llorar llevando sus manos al rostro dijo -me gritaste al frente de todos ellos, y ni siquiera sabias lo que me decían en realidad, ¡ni sabes lo que me dijo!, Ni como me molestaron estos tres días completos, ¡hasta en la noche!.  
  
Harry pensó que era bueno abrazarla, parecía que se iba a desmayar, así que la recostó a su hombro pasándole la mano por la cintura y le dijo:  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Malfoy? -Harry trato de poner más suave la voz para que ella no se alterara más.  
  
Galadriel se levanto de los hombros de Harry y lo miro a los ojos, los tenia muy verdes, se limpio las lagrimas y le dijo:  
  
-Harry no te lo voy a decir, es algo que tu no puedes saber.  
  
-Cuéntame, como te puedo ayudar si no lo sé -Harry tenia miedo por dentro de saber que le diría, pero se mantuvo firme.  
  
-Bueno si no te lo digo yo, te lo va a decir Malfoy, ya que eso fue lo que me dijo, pero me tienes que prometer que no cambiaras conmigo -dijo ella.  
  
Harry le afirmo con la cabeza, Galadriel estuvo pensando un tiempo, se recostó en la pared, parecía no molestarle que la mano de Harry estuviera cerca de su cintura.  
  
-Harry... yo tengo o bueno pensaba que tenia una buena amiga, bueno un día te la mostré en Transformaciones, se llama Jessica Claronk, ella era para mí como Ron para ti, a ella le contaba todo, y hace unos días le conté mi más grande secreto, que me sucedía desde hace un tiempo... pero al parecer le molesto, por alguna razón, y se lo contó a Malfoy, y ahora Malfoy me ha dicho cosas muy desagradables, y ese día en el cual tu me dijiste esas cosas, el me estaba diciendo que ¡Jessica le había dicho todo!, Y yo trataba de hacer como si no me molestara, y le decía que tenia muy buenos amigos como tu y... en ese momento llegaste.  
  
Galadriel bajo la mirada y Harry se sintió como un idiota, pero luego noto que la piel de ella se tornaba a un rosado.  
  
-¿Y cual es el secreto Galadriel? -pregunto sin dejar de sentirse como un majadero, y pensó ¡solo había pensado en mi!, Y ¡cómo he podido dejarme llevar por mi ira y decirle todo eso!  
  
-Bueno veras -y se quedo callada un momento Harry noto que cerro los ojos -¡EsQuetumegustas! -dijo rapidísimo.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Harry -podrías repetirlo es que de verdad no te entendí.  
  
-Bueno Harry, lo que le dije a mi amiga es que té... quiero -Galadriel bajo la mirada inmediatamente -yo sé que tu no puedes hacer nada, Malfoy me decía una y otra vez ¡qué si yo creía que el famoso Harry Potter se fijaría en mi! Y que te lo iba a gritar en la fiesta, y mi amiga estaba riéndose junto a el, también me dijo, que sabia todos mis secretos porque ¡también se los había contado!  
  
Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no podía hablar, su estomago se sacudía, sentía que estaba tan rojo que podía alumbrar, en ese momento Galadriel lo miro como esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Bueno Galadriel -dijo tomando aire, pero vio que ella hizo una expresión de tristeza entonces se apresuro a decir -Malfoy es un idiota, no se le puede creer todo lo que dice.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír Galadriel lo miro y le sonrió también, Harry estaba muy nervioso, entonces Galadriel le acaricio delicadamente con su mano la cara y se acerco a el, entonces sus caras quedaron a un centímetro, y ella le acariciaba el pelo mientras sus labios se rozaban.  
  
Harry le agarro la cintura a Galadriel con la mano que estaba cerca y la abrazo con la otra, estaban muy cerca en aquel momento los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso. Harry solo cerro los ojos e introdujo su lengua muy delicadamente en la boca de esta, y mientras sus dos lenguas jugaban y perdía a su vez totalmente la noción del tiempo.  
  
Harry escucho unos pasos acercándose, los dos se alejaron rápidamente.  
  
-¿Quién crees que sea? -pregunto Galadriel volteando hacia su izquierda.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió Harry mirando al mismo sitio.  
  
Los dos esperaron en silencio un momento, hasta que lo que parecían varias personas se detuvieron.  
  
-Voy a ver quien es -susurro Galadriel -Ya vengo.  
  
Galadriel se levanto sigilosamente y se acerco, al llegar a la entrada que no quedaba muy lejos, Galadriel se paro en seco y en su cara hubo una expresión de coraje a la que Harry nunca había visto.  
  
-¡Ustedes! -exclamo Galadriel -¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto con mucha rabia, mientras Harry se levantaba velozmente.  
  
Harry se acerco en silencio escondiéndose detrás del muro quedando al lado de Galadriel que lo miro de reojo y luego volvió a mirar al frente.  
  
-¡Solo veníamos a buscarte! -dijo la misma voz que había llamado a Galadriel en transformaciones, por lo que Harry supuso que esta debía ser Jessica, y que seguro estaba con Draco -Galadriel no te tienes que ocultar, Harry igual se va a enterar...  
  
-Si no es hoy, otro día -dijo la voz fría y burlona de Draco -veremos la cara que pone el idiota de Potter, cuando se entere que estas perdidamente enamorada de el -dijo Draco mientras varias risas salían del pasillo.  
  
A Harry le entro una furia muy grande, pero se contuvo al ver que Galadriel se reía.  
  
-¿Y que creen que él haga? -pregunto Galadriel con una irónica sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno en realidad no sé, ese Potter es muy idiota, para decirte lo que te mereces -dijo con una risa sarcástica -pero como esta muy molesto contigo.  
  
De nuevo las risas sonaron en el pasillo, y Harry observo que Galadriel apretaba los puños.  
  
-Además Galadriel, no pensaras que el te quiere a ti verdad -dijo la voz Jessica entre las risas -pero igual, mas tarde se va a enterar, y sabremos que respuesta negativa te va a dar -dijo parando de reírse, y su voz se noto desprecio -ya veras que mas tarde se lo vamos a gritar al frente de todo el colegio.  
  
-Y que tiene eso de malo -dijo Harry saliendo de atrás del muro con una sonrisa, pero por dentro tenia ganas de pegarle una patada a Malfoy.  
  
-¡Harry! -gimió Jessica poniéndose muy roja -¿Qué haces tu...?.  
  
-Bueno, creo que eso no es de tu interés, ¿Verdad Galadriel? -Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a Galadriel que se la devolvió afirmando con la cabeza.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba Potter -hablo Malfoy con rabia -bueno, ¡después de todo no podías quedar mal delante de tu Fan verdad!, Pero dejó a Weasley sola -dijo burlonamente -ella también te quiere, si no me equivoco.  
  
Harry palideció, era verdad, había dejado sola a Ginny por venir a hablar con Galadriel.  
  
-Ese no es tu problema Malfoy -dijo Harry acercándosele con mucha rabia.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de reírse en ese momento, y parecía que iban a golpear a Harry, pero a este no le daba miedo, ya no era tan chiquito como el año pasado, ya tenia suficiente estatura para defenderse.  
  
-¡Ya! No vallan a pelear -dijo Jessica colocandose en el medio de Harry y Malfoy -nos podemos ir Draco.  
  
-Bueno, pero solo me voy porque no quiero problemas con... -dijo mirando a Harry con descrédito y se fue junto con Jessica y Crabbe y Goyle iban detrás de el.  
  
-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Harry a Galadriel.  
  
-Muy bien Harry -dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.  
  
-Me alegro -dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa -Galadriel, me tendrás que disculpar, pero yo vine al baile con Ginny, y la deje sola...  
  
-Tranquilo -dijo Galadriel -anda con Ginny, ella esta esperando.  
  
-Gracias por entender -dijo Harry suspirando -¿Subimos?  
  
-Vale -dijo Galadriel bajando la mirada.  
  
Los dos subieron lentamente, Harry estaba demasiado feliz, no sabia cuanto tiempo había dejado esperando a Ginny, pero había valido la pena.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Salón Ginny estaba sentada unas mesas a la derecha de la entrada, se encontraba cruzada de brazos y muy triste.  
  
-Nos vemos Harry -dijo Galadriel -caminando cabizbaja lentamente hacia la mesa más cercana.  
  
-Si quieres estas con nosotros -dijo Harry alegrándose de su idea.  
  
-Pero no crees que a ella le moleste -dijo Galadriel mirando a Ginny.  
  
-N... no, no creo -respondió Harry no muy seguro de lo que decía.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Galadriel insegura, y los dos llegaron a donde estaba Ginny que se sorprendió al verlos.  
  
-Harry, Galadriel -dijo mirándolos.  
  
-Hola Ginny -dijo Galadriel sonriéndole.  
  
-Hola -dijo mirándola evaluadoramente -¿Harry por que tardaste tanto? -pregunto Ginny muy seria.  
  
-Mm tuve un problemita -dijo Harry evitando la mirada de su compañera y vio que Galadriel se ponía muy roja -¿Y Ron y Hermione? -pregunto Harry cambiando el tema.  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos -me dijeron que ya venían desde hace como media hora, y todavía los espero.  
  
-Que raro -dijo Harry pensativamente -¿Adonde estarán? -susurro, pero luego peno que seguramente Ron se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía por ella -¿Nos podemos sentar?  
  
-Claro -dijo Ginny corriéndose hacia la otra silla no de muy buena gana.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de esta y Galadriel al lado de Harry. En ese momento llego Hermione mas que roja y parecía molesta.  
  
-Hola Galadriel -dijo tratando de sacar una sonrisa -me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo -dijo mirando a Harry y luego a Galadriel.  
  
-Hola Hermione -dijo Galadriel con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Y Ron? -pregunto Harry con una picara sonrisa pero a la vez preocupado por la cara que tenia Hermione.  
  
-Ah Ron -dijo agriamente Hermione poniéndose muy roja a la vez -esta en la sala común, té esta esperando Harry.  
  
-¿En la sala común? ¿Y por que? -dijo sin entender Harry -debería estar aquí, ¡en la fiesta!  
  
-Yo no sé, el solo me dijo que te dijera que fueras -dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Galadriel.  
  
-Vale pues -dijo Harry levantándose de la silla.  
  
-Ginny, ¿no te molesta?, si quieres me quedo -dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con Fastidio y pena a la vez.  
  
-No Harry tranquilo, igual un tiempo mas y un tiempo menos es lo mismo -dijo de mala gana -ve yo me quedo hablando con las muchachas.  
  
Harry estaba seguro que Ginny estaba molesta con el, pero igual subió rápidamente, y con muchos nervios, no sabia que le quería decir Ron, ni de que se quedarían hablando las chicas en el Gran Comedor, ni porque Hermione llegaría molesta con Ron. ??Las aves marrones??.  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo la Señora Gorda dejándolo pasar.  
  
Harry entro y vio que Ron estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea. Examino toda la sala, pero esta se encontraba sola.  
  
-Ron, para que me llamabas -dijo Harry sentándose al lado de este.  
  
-Bueno, primero que me contaras como te fue -dijo sonriéndole -me muero de la curiosidad.  
  
-Pues -Harry se puso muy rojo -al salir del Gran Comedor Galadriel no estaba por los alrededores, pero escuche a uno chicos de Ravenclaw que decían que la habían visto en el campo del Quidditch, así que baje -Harry tomo aire.  
  
-Aja y que más paso -dijo Ron mirándolo casi sin pestañear.  
  
-Pues le pedí disculpas -dijo Harry poniéndose más que rojo.  
  
-Y tu crees que yo me voy a creer que eso fue lo único que te dijo -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos -o lo único que le dijiste.  
  
-Bueno, me dijo que era en realidad lo que le estaba diciendo Draco... -dijo bajando la mirada -y lo que le decían, era que yo le gustaba a ella, y...  
  
-¿Te lo dijo? -pregunto Ron que no cabía en su asombro.  
  
-¡Sí!, Me dijo que yo le gustaba, que desde hace algún tiempo-dijo Harry.  
  
-¡No!, Eso es muy bueno, ¿Y tu que le dijiste? -dijo Ron mirando a Harry con una bufona sonrisa.  
  
-Pues en pocas palabras le dije que a mí también -dijo Harry sonriendo -pero con otros términos.  
  
-Mejor no pregunto mas, ¡me imagino que quedaron en algo! -dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Pues en realidad, creo que no quedamos en nada -dijo Harry cabizbajo.  
  
-¡Que! -exclamo Ron.  
  
-Es que Malfoy llego, con la estúpida cara de cochino, y no le dije nada -dijo Harry nerviosamente -ósea si le dije, y paso algo entre los dos, pero no le dije que si quería ser mi novia -explico Harry entrecerrando los ojos con vergüenza.  
  
-Pero es que tu... hay Harry, primero ¿Quien es la estúpida cara de cochino? -pregunto Ron llevándose la mano a la cabeza y moviéndola negativamente  
  
-Pues la amiga esa de transformaciones, ella fue la que le dijo todo los secretos de Galadriel a Malfoy -explico Harry.  
  
-Ah bueno, ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que hicieron ustedes dos? -pregunto Ron, pero al ver la cara que Harry puso, y que titilaba de lo rojo -ah bueno eso... y tu crees que ella si crea que tienen algo -pregunto Ron.  
  
-Pues no lo sé, pero creo que no le gusto mucho que tuviera que subir para estar con Ginny -dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
-Pues a quien, dime a ti te hubiera gustado -dijo Ron pensativamente -pues yo creo que ella cree que no, después de todo tu le dijiste que estarías con Ginny en el baile, pero eso se arregla, mañana le dices y listo.  
  
-Vale -dijo Harry sonriendo -hubieras visto la cara de esa tal Jessica cuando salí de atrás del muro, casi le da una embolia -dijo Harry entre carcajadas -y por fin, tu con Hermione.  
  
Ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, Ron estaba rojo y Harry lo miraba casi sin pestañear.  
  
-Pues, me llene de valor y le dije que si me acompañaba para acá, que se me había olvidado algo muy importante -Ron trago -bueno, entonces cuando llegamos me senté y ella me siguió, le dije que me gustaba, y que para mi ella era muy especial, y que me gustaría que fuéramos mas que amigos -dijo mientras las orejas se le ponían como su pelo.  
  
-¿Y que te dijo? -pregunto Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Pues ella se puso muy roja, y tardo demasiado en responderme, entonces los nervios me invadieron, y al final yo le dije que cuando bajara te llamara y te dijera que tenia que hablar contigo -dijo Ron bajando la cabeza.  
  
-¡Y no esperaste a que te respondiera! -dijo Harry mirando a Ron caritativamente.  
  
-Es que pensé que la respuesta era negativa, y no quería que me lo dijera de frente, pero al parecer me equivoque, porque se puso muy molesta, me pego una cachetada y se fue -Exclamo Ron tapándose la cara con las manos -desde ese entonces no me he movido de esta silla.  
  
-Bueno, déjame ayudarte, si tu quieres hablo con Ginny o con Galadriel, para que la lleven aun sitio, donde tú le vas a esperar y... -pero fue interrumpido por Ginny y Hermione que entraban no muy contentas.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry -dijo Hermione subiendo sin despedirse de Ron.  
  
-Buenas noches Hermione y GI... -trato de decir Harry pero Ginny lo complicó.  
  
-Buenas noches Ron -dijo esta subiendo detrás de Hermione, pisando muy fuerte.  
  
-Bueno creo que la fiesta se acaba para nosotros dos -suspiro Harry -ahora Ginny esta molesta conmigo.  
  
-Es normal, trata de entenderla, debe sentirse muy mal, tu sabes que ella te quiere, y ella debe imaginarse que a ti te gusta Galadriel -dijo Ron y Harry noto que se sentía algo incomodo.  
  
-Mejor nos acostamos -dijo Harry al ver la cara de Ron.  
  
-Si, yo creo que es lo mejor -dijo levantándose -mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.  
  
Harry subió con Ron y este se queda frente a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas un instante.  
  
-¡Harry y si les llamamos!, Quizás podríamos solo aclamarlas a ver que nos dicen, y explicarles lo que sucedió -dijo Ron en tono de suplica.  
  
Parecía de verdad mas preocupado de lo normal, siempre que el se peleaba con Hermione no le importaba mucho dormir peleado con ella.  
  
-Creo que todavía siguen molestas -explico Harry -mejor es hablar mañana en la mañana con ellas, y evitarnos un mal rato.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón -dijo Ron como cayendo en cuenta.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, los dos se cambiaron, Harry coloco sus lentes en la mesita y se acostó sin decirle mas palabras Ron.  
  
Pero Harry no logro quedarse dormido, en realidad, no pensaba ni en Ginny ni en Galadriel, las brujas de Salem eran sorprendentes, no eran lo que él esperaba, eran mejores, y más poderosas, pero otra cosa tomo su pensamiento, que le hizo que la sangre se le helara, el Adantichs para que lo buscaría. 


	9. Las brujas de Salem

XI  
  
Las Brujas de Salem  
  
Pero en eso Ron lo saco de sus ideologías, ya que con un movimiento brusco y un suspiro Harry se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba del todo dormido.  
  
??Harry, ¡Harry!?? Algo lo sacudía fuertemente y le daba unos fuertes golpes en las mejillas.  
  
-¡Que! Que... Ron que pasa -dijo Harry dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido.  
  
-Las Brujas de Salem... ¡¡¡En el lago!!! -exclamo Ron que parecía aterrorizado.  
  
-¿Qué? -pregunto Harry sentándose en el instante.  
  
-Es que no podía dormir, así que me asome por la ventana, y estaban como la primera vez flotando encima del lago -dijo Ron y tomo aire.  
  
-¿Todavía están ahí? -pregunto Harry parándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana ligeramente.  
  
En efecto, en el lago habían unas figuras negras flotando encima de el, aunque Harry no las alcanzaba a ver bien, ya que además de lo lejos no se había puesto lo lentes.  
  
-¡Parecen fantasmas! -susurro Harry con un poco de temor pero a la vez con seguridad.  
  
-Creo que es bueno llamar a Hermione, es bueno...  
  
-Me parece bien -exclamo Ron interrumpiendo a Harry y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-Shh acuérdate, no estamos solos, los demás se pueden despertar -explico Harry mientras agarraba sus lentes -vamos -dijo mientras abría la puerta.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! -susurro Harry detrás de la puerta mientras le pegaba suaves golpes.  
  
Paso como un minuto hasta que se abrió la puerta, y por ella salió Hermione con el pelo mucho mas enmarañado de lo normal restregándose los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué quieren? Son las tres de la mañana -dijo afónica -deberían estar...  
  
-Necesitamos que veas algo -dijo Ron jalándola del brazo para que terminara de salir del cuarto.  
  
-Suéltame Ron -dijo Hermione toscamente -¡No me toques!  
  
-Bien -respondió Ron soltándola de golpe -mejor que no veas nada, total es mi habitación, y tu no vas a entrar en ella con esa actitud.  
  
-¡Bien! -dijo esta dándose media vuelta y parándose en la puerta esperando una especie de llamado.  
  
Harry sabia que no debía meterse, pero era necesario escuchar la opinión de Hermione.  
  
-Vamos Hermione, ustedes dos parecen unos niños, esto es algo que esta fuera de sus problemas personales, así que por favor acompáñame -dijo Harry muy serio, y Hermione miro a Ron y luego se les acerco.  
  
-Bueno, tienes razón -dijo entrando cuidadosamente al cuarto.  
  
-Asómate por la ventana -le susurro Ron.  
  
Hermione camino muy despacio hasta la ventana seguida de Harry y Ron.  
  
-¿Las Brujas de Salem? -dijo Hermione -Que hacen ahí, parece como si estuvieran haciendo algo.  
  
-En realidad no se, llevan ahí ya como media hora -dijo Ron señalándolas -cuando salieron del castillo, pensaba que estaba alucinando, pero luego me di cuenta que si eran ellas y llame a Harry.  
  
-¿Y que hacías despierto tu Ron? -pregunto Hermione con interés.  
  
-Habían ciertas cosas que no me dejaban dormir -dijo Ron mirando a esta a los ojos.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y Harry no pudo evitar reírse, pero silenciosamente, luego los llamo al carraspear su garganta.  
  
-¿Que crees que sea Hermione? -pregunto Harry luego de llamar su atención.  
  
-No lo sé, mañana lo averiguamos, tengo de verdad sueño -dijo bostezando -pero eso no es normal -Hermione señalo la ventana y salió del cuarto.  
  
-¡Quién la entiende!, Me extraña viniendo de ella -dijo Ron asomándose de nuevo por la ventana -te juro que me hubiera imaginado que Hermione nos iba a mantener despiertos toda la noche averiguando lo que sucede.  
  
-En realidad no sé, quizás mas tarde viene -dijo Harry acostándose de nuevo -y tu duérmete, mañana te disculpas, si no duermes va a ser peor.  
  
Pero Hermione no regreso, Harry no pudo dormir, pensaba en las brujas, porque estarían haciendo en la madrugada en la mitad del lago.  
  
Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente al parecer mas temprano de lo habitual, al ver que Ron estaba dormido, se imagino que el pobre no había conseguido dormir, así que se vistió y bajo.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común, vio que Ginny era la única que se encontraba en ella, lo cual le extraño, así que se paro justo al lado de donde ella se encontraba sentada.  
  
-¿Me puedo sentar? -pregunto Harry con vergüenza.  
  
Ginny lo miro y se ruborizo, pero sin embargo no le respondió y le dio espacio en el mueble.  
  
-Ginny... Y..o -mascullo Harry -yo quiero disculparme por no tratarte como debía ayer, tu no te merecías ese trato en lo absoluto -concluyo Harry mirando a Ginny a los ojos.  
  
Ginny abrazo a Harry fuertemente asistiendo con la cabeza, y este casi no podía respirar debido a la presión que Ginny ejercía en su cuello.  
  
-Me alegra que me perdones Ginny -dijo Harry sintiéndose aliviado por dos cosas, una, porque Ginny no estaba molesta, y dos, porque lo había soltado.  
  
Ginny y Harry bajaron al Gran Comedor juntos, al llegar Harry se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan temprano como él pensaba, ya que había muchos alumnos en el Comedor.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de Fred quien lo saluda junto con George.  
  
Hermione ya se encontraba sentada, y empezó a Hablar con Ginny en murmureos, pero se callaron al ver que Ron llegaba con muy mal aspecto a la mesa.  
  
-Uhy que te paso Ron... -dijo Fred en tono burlón -Hermione no te dejo dormir.  
  
Casi todos los de la mesa se rieron excepto Ron y Hermione que parecían comprender lo que en realidad pasaba, ademas no les causo risa en lo absoluto.  
  
El día paso volando, en todo menos en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, que según al parecer de todo el salón (excepto de Hermione) que la clase estuvo muy complicada.  
  
La profesora Thimeks les enseño sobre los Pegazos de fuego, que eran bastante peligrosos, debido a letales hechizos que estos animales lanzaban por los ojos o por su canto.  
  
El tiempo no alcanzo para nada, así que la clase la dejaron hasta esos momentos.  
  
Al terminar la clase la profesora les dio una especie de poción que les regresaba la tranquilidad que perdían al hacer el encantamiento.  
  
Los tres se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid para clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con mas tranquilidad de la normal, ya que mientras bajaban Malfoy los irrumpió y los tres se rieron y le dieron las gracias, lo que dejo a Malfoy pasmado.  
  
-Hola Hagrid -lo saludo Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras este parecía esperarlos a todos en la entrada de su cabaña.  
  
-Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione -dijo este -hoy vamos a ver las clases de cuidados en el Gran lago -dijo alzando la voz para que todos los alumnos lo escucharan.  
  
Se escucharon murmullos de los de Slytherin pero igual todos siguieron a el gigante que los dirigía por un camino desconocido para Harry hacia el Lago.  
  
Fueron llevados como en el primer año, por pequeños botes en los cuales ahora solo cabían tres personas, ya que todos estaban más grandes y pesados.  
  
Los tres se embarcaron en la misma barca, y al llegar al centro del lago Hagrid llamo su atención alzando su Gran mano.  
  
-En este lugar, habitan animales que no hay en otro sitio, algunos muy peligrosos pero que tienen poderes inimaginables, otros con muchas propiedades curativas, y algunos con mucha inteligencia -explico Hagrid a todos los alumnos que habían rodeado el barco en el que iba este.  
  
-Me pregunto si uno de esos animales peligrosos y con grandes poderes, son los que buscaban nuestras visitas -susurro Ron a Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Puede ser Ron -dijo con interés Hermione que parecía sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo y alzo la mano.  
  
-Si Hermione -dijo Hagrid señalándola.  
  
-Pero esos animales con increíbles poderes que habitan el centro del lago, deben regirse por poderes oscuros -dijo esta.  
  
-La mayoría -dijo Hagrid pensativo -prácticamente los más poderosos, tienen poderes oscuros, los cuales todavía no se han podido explicar... también ahí algunos que usan poderosos venenos para defenderse, el problema es que atacan a todo lo que se les acerca.  
  
-Pero si son tan feroces, no deberíamos estar aquí -dijo Malfoy tratando de destituir a Hagrid -el ministerio nunca dejaría que...  
  
-Que nunca lees Malfoy -replico Hermione -los animales que viven en las aguas, que tienen poderes oscuros, solo pueden hacer uso de estos en la superficie solo en la...  
  
-¡NOCHE! -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mirándose a la cara anonadados, eso era, las brujas estaban en el lago gracias a estas poderosas criaturas.  
  
-Exacto -dijo Hagrid -estos animales solo salen en la noche, pero para poder tratarlos, solo hay que mirarlos a los ojos, casi sin pestañear, y no demostrarles nunca miedo, ya que ellos lo sienten y eso los hace sentirse en peligro, y por eso atacan.  
  
Luego de la clase los tres se dirigieron al Gran comedor para la cena, con muchas tareas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid los había puesto a hacer un trabajo sobre los animales que habitaban en el lago.  
  
A Harry se le había olvidado Galadriel, tenia en realidad muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.  
  
-Harry ahorita voy a hablar con Hermione -le dijo Ron -por favor...  
  
-Tranquilo yo los dejo solos, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor -dijo quedándose parado en el patio principal para darles ventaja, Harry se dio cuenta que Ron alcazaba a Hermione rápidamente y empezaba a hablar con esta.  
  
-Hola Harry -le dijo Seamus que se encontraba con Neville -¡estuvo interesante la clase No!  
  
-En realidad, creo que ha sido la mejor que hemos tenido hasta ahora -dijo Neville que parecía contento.  
  
-Si me pareció en verdad excelente -dijo Harry llegando al Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry visualizo rápidamente a Galadriel, que hablaba con un chico de Ravenclaw muy entretenida, lo cual hizo que a Harry le molestara.  
  
La comida estuvo en realidad buena, Harry muy satisfecho pero a la vez molesto por lo de Galadriel subió junto con Ginny a la torre de Gryffindor, ya que al parecer Ron y Hermione habían preferido ir a hablar solos.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? -le pregunto Ginny a Harry al verlo un poco pensativo.  
  
-No es nada -le respondió este sintiéndose incomodo -no te preocupes, Las aves Marrones -dijo mientras el retrato los dejaba pasar -solo estoy un poco preocupado por los TIMOS, eso es todo -mintió Harry.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Ginny -estoy segura que vas a salir muy bien.  
  
-¡Eso espero! -dijo Ron llegando hacia ellos con Hermione "agarrado de la mano", Harry no pudo evitar reírse mientras Ginny parecía sorprendida.  
  
-Ustedes dos son...  
  
-Si somos novios Ginny -dijo Hermione ruborizándose.  
  
-¡Que bien! -dijo Harry dándole palmadas de apoyo a Ron en la espalda -miren de verdad estoy muy cansado, me voy a acostar -concluyo Harry y empezó a subir las escaleras.  
  
-Harry espérame -lo llamo Ron -Buenas noches Ginny, Buenas noches -le dijo a Hermione despidiéndose con un delicado beso.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación Harry se quito los zapatos con violencia y se acostó en la cama poniéndose las dos manos en la cabeza y tratando de pensar en los problemas que tenia, pero lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era la sonrisa de Galadriel mientras hablaba con el chico.  
  
-Bien, dime que té pasa -le exigió Ron a Harry sentándose en su cama asombrado por la actitud de su amigo.  
  
-No es nada -trato de engañar Harry a Ron mientras sentía que la furia le corría por las venas.  
  
-Aja Harry, te conozco desde hace tiempo, eres mi mejor amigo, té pasa algo -aseguro Ron viendo a Harry a los ojos.  
  
-¡No es nada! -grito este.  
  
-Viste, algo te tiene molesto, vamos dime -suplico Ron.  
  
-Es que al entrar al Gran Comedor vi a Galadriel hablando con un chamo muy feliz, y yo preocupado porque no la había visto en todo el día, y ella muy feliz -dijo Harry, llevándose las manos a la cara -no sé que es lo que quiero, quizás para ella yo no sea tan importante como creía.  
  
-No digas eso, quizás ella si te busco, pero en ese momento hablaba con un amigo -trato de calmarlo Ron.  
  
-Tu no sabes como me siento Ron, a ti Hermione si te quiere -dijo Harry sentándose.  
  
-Aunque no lo creas, Hermione a recibido muchas cartas de el estúpido de Vícktor -dijo Ron con resentimiento -me lo acaba de decir.  
  
-Pero no es igual -dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero igual dan celos, tu no sabes que hacían, ni de que hablaban -concluyo Ron.  
  
Harry prefirió cambiar el tema, debido a que se sentía muy incomodo.  
  
-¿Y que dijo Hermione sobre lo de las brujas? -pregunto Harry empezándose a poner la pijama.  
  
-Dijo que mañana en la noche iríamos al lago en la noche -dijo Ron poniendo los ojos como luna llena.  
  
-¿Y que tiene de malo? -pregunto Harry al ver la cara de su amigo -así podremos averiguar este enigma.  
  
-Pero es muy peligroso Harry, estas criaturas son únicas, y tienen poderes especiales, y ahí algunos de los cuales no se conoce la cura -explico Ron, a Harry le entro un escalofrió, pero pensó que era mejor dormir para recuperar las fuerzas.  
  
El día siguiente paso muy rápido, Harry tampoco vio a Galadriel ese día, hasta la hora de la cena cuando la encontró hablando con el mismo chico de la noche pasada, pero no solo se reia de lo que le decia el chico muy cerca de ella al "oido", si no que según la vista de Harry este le acariciaba la mano.  
  
Era el colmo, siquiera lo volteo a ver, a Harry la rabia lo invadía de nuevo, así que decidió hablar con ella luego de la cena, antes de irse a la torre.  
  
Harry casi no comió, medio tomo un poco de sumo de lechoza, un poco de pastel de caldero y huevos de codorniz.  
  
Al salir espero a Galadriel en la entrada del Gran comedor, y a la esta salir acompañada del nombrado chico se sorprendió al ver a Harry.  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo entre risas -¿Cómo estas? No te había visto.  
  
-Ya me doy cuenta -dijo mirándola y luego mirando al chamo que la acompañaba evaluadoramente pensando ??Y este idiota que se ha creído??.  
  
-Daniel nos vemos él la sala común -dijo para que su amigo se fuera, mientras su sonrisa se borraba de la cara.  
  
-Daniel, ¡Ya veo! -dijo Harry sintiendo una gran rabia en su ser -¡Son muy amigos no!  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Galadriel entre dientes.  
  
-Bueno, que parece que te has olvidado de mi Galadriel, el lunes me dijiste algo, que ahora me cuesta creerlo -dijo Harry apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica.  
  
-Harry, Daniel y yo solo somos amigos, ¡nada mas! -dijo Galadriel ofendida -¿O que? Ahora no puedo tener amigos.  
  
-No es eso, y tú lo sabes, solo que te olvidaste de mí, por completo -explico Harry.  
  
-Claro que no, tu te olvidaste de mí, ayer te busque en el primer descanso, y hablabas con Ginny muy entretenido, así que pensé que para ti lo de la fiesta había sido pura diversión, o muchas cervezas de...  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo Harry sintiéndose en parte culpable, era verdad, había estado muy ocupado los dos últimos días, y solo se acordaba de Galadriel en la noche.  
  
-¡Dímelo tu! -dijo Galadriel exaltándose.  
  
-Yo te quiero -dijo Harry bajando la voz y acercándosele lentamente, mientras le pasaba delicadamente la mano por su rostro.  
  
Galadriel se puso en realidad muy roja, pero en ese momento alguien carraspea su garganta sacándolos de ese mágico momento.  
  
-¡Profesora McGonagall! -exclamo Harry poniéndose más rojo que Galadriel.  
  
-Disculpen interrumpirlos en este momento -dijo secándose lo que parecían lagrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos -pero es que no puedo cerrar la puerta si ustedes me lo impiden.  
  
-Ah claro -dijeron los dos -nosotros nos vamos -comentaron mediante un suspiro alejándose con una pena muy grande.  
  
Al llegar al patio principal, Harry se sentó en un banquito seguido por Galadriel.  
  
-Galadriel, creo que no te he dicho algo -dijo Harry cogiendo el valor para decirle que si quería ser su novia aunque no sabia si ya era obvio.  
  
-¿Que? -pregunto Galadriel.  
  
-Yo quería preguntarte, ¿Qué si tu querías ser mi novia? -dijo al fin.  
  
A Galadriel le brillaron los ojos, y la respuesta que Harry pedía, fue respondida con el beso que esta le dio.  
  
Luego de un tiempo de mucha "charla" Harry subió a la torre para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione que lo esperaban es una esquina de la sala común.  
  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos personales -dijo Harry Guiñándoles el ojo a ambos.  
  
-Y eso, ¡cuenta! -respondió Hermione también picándole el ojo a Harry.  
  
-Bueno digamos, que ya tengo una pareja formal -dijo sentándose al frente de estos.  
  
Ron y Hermione no se sorprendieron, pero al parecer se alegraron incluso mas que el mismo Harry, que ya era mucho.  
  
-Dentro de mas o menos una hora y media tenemos que bajar con la capa invisible -dijo Hermione -¡Y no puedo creer que valla a hacer esto, mientras debería estar haciendo el trabajo para Hagrid! -rezongo como molesta consigo misma.  
  
Y así fue, a las 10:30 los tres bajaban envueltos con la capa invisible por el camino que Hagrid les había enseñado el día anterior.  
  
Los tres se escondieron detrás de un pequeño árbol pensando que si las Bujas veían a trabes de las capas invisibles, el árbol los taparía aunque sea un poco.  
  
-Bueno ahora solo queda esperar, ¿Ron como a que hora mas o menos las viste? -pregunto Hermione a su a novio.  
  
-Pues como a las 12:00 -respondió este sentándose.  
  
-Bueno solo tenemos que esperar una hora y media -dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ron seguido por Hermione. 


	10. Extraños sucesos en el Gran lago

XI  
  
Extraños Sucesos en el Gran Lago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Para Harry la hora y media paso muy lentamente, pero mientras esperaba trataba de recordarse con claridad el aspecto que tenia el Adantichs.  
  
-¡Harry! Harry -le susurro Hermione -ahí bajan.  
  
Y en efecto, 16 figuras según contó Ron, bajaban hacia el lago, estas se veían escalofriantes, ya que no se les veían sus hermosos rostros.  
  
La primera debía ser la más antigua, y caminaron hacia el centro del lago rapidísimo, parecía como si se hubieran acelerado de la manera que hizo Hagrid el día que se entero que era un mago.  
  
-Ahora que hacemos, estamos demasiado lejos para distinguir lo que hacen -dijo Ron exasperándose luego de que paso un tiempo y estas no hacían nada.  
  
-Solo tenemos que esperar Ron -explico Harry que tampoco podía distinguir nada.  
  
Pero el tiempo paso y no sucedía nada, las brujas solo seguían en forma circular e el centro del lago agarradas de las manos.  
  
-Creo que por los momentos no podremos ver mas nada -dijo Ron mediante un largo bostezo.  
  
-Pe..pero Ron -trato de detener a su amigo Harry ya que empezaba a pararse.  
  
-Harry yo creo que Ron tiene razón, no hacemos nada acá, tenemos que encontrar la forma de saber que hacen ellas ahí, pero de esta forma no vamos a ganar nada, y mañana debemos estar temprano en pociones -dijo Hermione empezando a levantarse igual que Ron -además Harry, esta por amanecer.  
  
Harry asistió y se levanto junto con sus amigos y empezaron a subir hacia el colegio.  
  
Cuando iban pasando con cuidado frente a la cabaña de Hagrid para dirigirse al castillo Harry vio lo que menos se esperaba el Adantichs, si era él, un animal de tamaño de una rata con tres rayas rojas en la espalda.  
  
-Mu-muchachos -tartamudeo Harry esquivando la mirada asesina del animal mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía como un hielo y empezaba a respirar más rápido.  
  
-¿Qué pasa ahora Harry? -pregunto Hermione parándose en seco al ver que su compañero se paraba, lo que obligo que Ron también se detuviera.  
  
-El Adantichs, esta ju-justo junto a mí -dijo cerrando los ojos ya que había visto su cola a su lado.  
  
-¿Estas seguro Harry? -pregunto Hermione aterrada.  
  
-Mas que nunca -respondió este -¿Qué hacemos?, Lo tengo en mi pie.  
  
-O dios Harry, no lo mires a los ojos -pronuncio al fin Ron con terror, que parecía haber estado en silencio por terror.  
  
-Tranquilo, no lo hago -dijo Harry mientras sentía como el animal empezaba a subir por su pierna y le enterraba sus diminutas garras.  
  
-¡Has algo Hermione! -gimió Ron exaltado.  
  
-Ya va, no se me ocurre nada -dijo esta pávida.  
  
Pero en ese momento Harry pensó que si lo encandilaba le daba tiempo de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
Así que con extrema lentitud fue sacando la varita de la túnica, sus manos le temblaban y sudaban.  
  
-Lo voy a encandilar -susurro casi tan bajo que Ron y Hermione que estaban a su lado no lo escucharon -cuando lo vean corren hacia el colegio.  
  
-¡Pero Harry, las brujas se van a dar cuenta! -dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
  
-Tienes una mejor idea -dijo Harry que saco su varita rápidamente y al no escuchar respuesta de sus amigos dijo casi cuchicheando -Lumus -de la varita de Harry salió una poderosa luz blanca que deslumbro, al parecer salió de la nada, debido a la capa invisible.  
  
Harry con mucho temor, sin mirar, alumbro hacia donde se encontraba el Adantichs que con un horroroso chillido se alejo hacia las sombras del bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿Escucharon eso? -pregunto Harry, todavía asustado.  
  
-S-si que lo es-escuchamos -dijo Ron temblando.  
  
-¿Escucharon su aullido? -pregunto Harry un poco aliviado.  
  
-N-No el a-aullido Harry, escuche los pasos de las personas que se nos acercan es estos momentos -dijo Ron despavorido.  
  
-¿Qué? -pregunto Harry con temor de voltear, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que se le acercaban las brujas de Salem, a toda velocidad, siguiendo lo que parecía el rayo de luz que salía de la varita de Harry.  
  
-Harry apágala -grito Hermione al verlas.  
  
??Nox?? gimió Harry tras salir corriendo hacia el castillo, Harry no volteo, solo sentía que Ron y Hermione le seguían así que no se preocupo, jadeaba y casi no podía respirar, pero no le importo, solo corrió, hasta allegar a la torre de Gryffindor ??Las Aves Marrones??.  
  
La señora Gorda los dejo pasar, refunfuñando debido a que la habían despertado, al entrar se quitaron la capa invisible en la sala común que se encontraba vacía.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca -dijo jadeando Ron, mientras trataba de tomar aire.  
  
-¡Muy cerca diría Yo! -dijo Hermione que volvía a ser regañona -no hemos podido meter en serios aprietos.  
  
-Lo sé, que raro fue eso -dijo Harry sentándose en él mueble que estaba frente a la chimenea.  
  
-Creo que se me quita el sueño -dijo Ron que ya había recuperado el aliento.  
  
-Bueno vallan a descansar, ya que a eso no se le puede llamar dormir -dijo Hermione malhumoradamente -vamos vallan -dijo y le dio un beso rápido a Ron -yo si me voy -y se alejo subiendo las escaleras donde se le escucho algo como ??Y yo prefecta??.  
  
Ron pareció no darle importancia y subió seguido por Harry al dormitorio.  
  
Los dos estaban tan cansados que no se quitaron las túnicas, solo los zapatos y sí acaso.  
  
Harry estaba parado como en una especie de montaña mirando al cielo, ¿Pero que veía?, Todo estaba repleto de neblina y se escuchaban como unos gritos, pero no veía nada, solo a el, mirando las alturas.  
  
Harry se despertó debido a la bulla que hizo Neville al tumbar una lámpara mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Ron despierta -lo llamo.  
  
-No, no quiero -dijo dando una vuelta dándole la espalda a Harry.  
  
-Ron, tienes que bajar a comer -lo volvió a llamar sacudiéndolo, en ese momento se levanto y gruñendo todavía se puso el uniforme, y otra túnica ya que las que cargaban puestas estaban muy arrugadas.  
  
Mientras bajaban al Gran comedor acompañados de Hermione a la cual habían conseguido también bajando Harry les contó el extraño sueño que había tenido.  
  
-¡Ese sueño es mas extraño aun! -dijo Ron resignado.  
  
-Si de verdad es raro -dijo Hermione -pero quizás no signifique nada -trato de calmarlos.  
  
-Lo mas seguro Harry, mejor no te preocupes -dijo Ron que parecia aliviado.  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa junto a Ron y busco a Galadriel con la mirada, esta lo estaba viendo y lo saludo con una simpática sonrisa, y le hizo señas las cuales significaban que se encontraran luego del desayuno en la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry comió lo más rápido que pudo y salió rápidamente.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludo Galadriel con un beso.  
  
-Hola -dijo este mientras le respondía el beso.  
  
-¿Que hiciste ayer? -pregunto esta al ver la cara que tenia su novio.  
  
-Nada -mintió este, lo cual fue muy obvio -bueno en realidad me quede hablando hasta tarde con Ron -tapo su mentira con otra más creíble para evitar la mirada que le había lanzado Galadriel.  
  
-Ah bueno, ¿Qué clases tienes ahora? Pregunto mientras les daba paso a varios alumnos de Gryffindor que salían apurados.  
  
-Tenemos Pociones -respondió mediante una nerviosa sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno mejor que vallas ya, para que Snape no aproveche para quitarte puntos -dijo esta cerrando los ojos con tristeza, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo o acabara de recordar algo.  
  
-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
-No es nada -dijo esta sin alzar la mirada.  
  
-De verdad, no te creo -dijo Harry alzándole la cabeza con la mano delicadamente.  
  
-No es nada -aseguro esta y le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno me voy -dijo Harry acercándosele para despedirse de esta.  
  
Luego de este Harry levanto la vista con una sonrisa viendo a su prometida, a la cual cada ves le agarraba mas cariño, pero a la ves se sentía mal por haberle mentido.  
  
Harry noto cuando Galadriel se alejo que Ginny estaba parada como a dos metros de el con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de tristeza que nunca había visto en ella.  
  
-¿Ginny estas bien? -pregunto Harry inocentemente mientras se le acercaba.  
  
-No lo creo -respondió fríamente -¡Qué pregunta la tuya! -concluyo y se alejo tristemente.  
  
Harry se quedo parado un rato sin entender la respuesta de Ginny, pero luego se alejo rápidamente hacia clase de pociones ya que iba a llegar tarde.  
  
-¿Donde estabas? -pregunto Ron a Harry mientras este se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Hablaba con Galadriel, me sentí bien mal, no le pude decir que ayer habíamos salido hasta la madrugada, en realidad no le pude contar nada -dijo Harry esperando la respuesta de Ron el cual era igual de nuevo que el en estas relaciones.  
  
-Pues... Harry no se que decirte, a mi no me pasa lo mismo, pero imagino que no esta mal -respondió Ron como para darle fuerzas.  
  
-Mejor le pregunto a ...  
  
-Potter, esta es una clase, si lo vuelvo a escuchar me veré obligado a sacarlo -dijo Snape fríamente.  
  
Harry se callo inmediatamente, y en ese momento Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse, Snape les empezó a dar los ingredientes que usarían para la poción ese día, era la reductora, y no era de reducir tamaños ni nada por el estilo.  
  
-Su nombre es reductora debido a que reduce el dolor interno que tiene una persona al ser atacado por algunas tipos de maldiciones oscuras, que te dejan en trance -explico Snape pasando por al lado de Harry viéndolo como queriéndole decir (quisiera que a ti te cayera esa maldición).  
  
-Agreguen, cuatro piedras cortantes de las lajas de los salinos, seis gramos de escamas de Tritón azul, una pluma de Fénix adulto, y siete rocas de Glauspaur.  
  
Harry encontró rápidamente los ingredientes, y empezó a moler las piedras cortantes, lo cual era muy difícil ya que estas eran realmente filosas.  
  
La pocion a Harry le quedo bien, asi que de nuevo Snape no pudo hacer uno de sus comentarios.  
  
-Potter -lo llamo.  
  
-¿Si profesor? -pregunto con desgano volviéndose ya que Harry iba de salida junto con Ron y Hermione que con una seña le dijeron que lo esperaban en el patio.  
  
-Si no me equivoco, Thimeks les debe estar enseñando sobre los Pegaso de fuego ¿Verdad? -pregunto con una mueca en la cara que debía ser una sonrisa.  
  
-Así es -respondió Harry y se apresuro a irse, ya que algo se tramaba Snape.  
  
-Dumbledore me ha indicado, que te enseñe a hacer pociones mas adelantadas Potter -dijo todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¿Y para que? -pregunto Harry totalmente confundido -para que querría saber pociones mas a...  
  
-En realidad yo no lo se -respondió Snape exaltándose, lo quiero el sábado a primera hora aquí, para empezar con el aprendizaje.  
  
-Bueno -respondió Harry de mala gana, y subió muy confundido al patio principal.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué quería Snape? -pregunto Hermione acercándosele junto a Ron.  
  
-Dumbledore le ordeno que yo necesitaba aprender pociones mas avanzadas -dijo Harry sentándose en el banco mas cercano -ahora tengo que ir todos los sábados a donde Snape.  
  
-¡Que mal! -dijo Ron compadeciendo a su amigo.  
  
-No es malo Ron -lo regaño Hermione -en realidad es una oportunidad que tienes que aprovechar Harry, y al máximo.  
  
-Claro Hermione, como si no tuviera de que preocuparme, solo me faltaba tener que pasar casi todo la mañana con Snape.  
  
-Agradécelo, seguro es para tu protección Harry, solo para eso -dijo Hermione tratando de defender sus creencias.  
  
-¿Y de que me sirven unas pociones para mi defensa? -pregunto Harry aun sin comprender.  
  
-Humm, bueno en realidad no lo se, pero no creo que Dumbledore lo halla hecho así por nada -respondió Hermione.  
  
-Admítelo Hermione, no tiene ningún sentido -dijo Ron abrazándola muy tiernamente, lo cual hizo que esta se pusiera roja y que no pudiera ni hablar.  
  
Los tres se dirigían luego de comer a clase de defensa contra las Artes oscuras. 


	11. Clases especiales

XII Clases especiales  
  
La profesora tardo en llegar al salón, lo que los extraño ya que esta era muy puntual.  
  
Esta cargaba una túnica muy parecida a las que traían las brujas de Salem, y tenia la misma cola alta de siempre.  
  
-Disculpen la demora, pero acabo de salir de una reunión urgente con su director -dijo poniendo unos libros muy antiguos en la mesa.  
  
-Hoy estudiaremos de nuevo a los Pegazos de Fuego, creo que la ultima clase no salieron bien preparados -suspiro -además, hoy muy amablemente el señor Hagrid nos traerá a uno joven para su practica.  
  
Pero en ese momento Hermione alzo la mano.  
  
-Si señorita Granger -dijo la profesora.  
  
-¿Porque hay tanta insistencia en estos animales?, yo he leído y ese tema no se toca tanto además, se supone que esto lo estudiaríamos en sexto -dijo Hermione un poco alterada.  
  
-Vera señorita Granger, su Director, considero que seria bueno que sus alumnos de quinto aprendieran esto ahora, y que se les insistiera bien las defensas de estos caballos -respondió la profesora que parecía que evitaba hastiarse.  
  
Hermione se sentó rápidamente, ya que parecía que la profesora había contestado lo que ella quería.  
  
-Además estoy segura de que usted alguien tan preparado, quiere saber como son estas criaturas, y como defenderse de ellas -dijo luego de mirar a Hermione unos minutos.  
  
Hermione se quedo boquiabierta por unos segundos, a Harry le pareció que la profesora podía leer las mentes, y cada ves pensaba mas que ella formaba parte de las brujas de Salem.  
  
-Verán, mis queridos alumnos, al tocar las llamas de estos animales, te caerá una maldición parecida a la maldición Imperios, quedaras al control totalmente del animal, o efectivamente del que lo posea.  
  
La profesora se quedo viendo a Harry un momento y luego Hagrid entro con un hermoso corcel, de mas o menos el tamaño de Hagrid, una Crin impresionante de llamas como azuladas, este era totalmente gris y tenia los ojos vendados.  
  
-Gracias Hagrid, me imagino, que ya les abras enseñado sobre estos corceles ¿verdad? -pregunto la profesora con interés.  
  
-No, veras, Dumbledore me dijo que le enseñara primero sobre las criaturas acuáticas, y luego empezaríamos con estos -dijo casi en susurro, por lo que a Harry le costo escuchar, pero como el Ron y Hermione se encontraban en los primeros puestos lo entendieron con claridad.  
  
Harry noto claramente que la Profesora Thimeks palideció, pero le sonrió a Hagrid nerviosamente y le dijo algo por lo que Hagrid se retiro de inmediato.  
  
-Les voy a enseñar como hacerlo, pongan atención, para poder curarse de la quemadura necesitan una poción rehabilitadota, es especial para esas ocasiones, pero Pa...  
  
-Profesora -dijo Seamus alzando la mano.  
  
-Si Seamus -dijo esta.  
  
-Pero si al tocarlas es como si recibiéramos esa maldición ¿Como nos aplicaríamos la poción?...  
  
-Buena pregunta Seamus -dijo esta pensativamente -como no es un hechizo hecho directamente de un mago o bruja, tarda como 10 minutos en hacer efecto como mínimo, todo depende de la edad del Pegaso.  
  
-Bueno, pero después se puede recuperar me imagino -dijo asustado.  
  
-Ah claro, en realidad, así y hallan pasado años y te aplican la poción vas a despertar para un poco trastornado -dijo con tranquilidad la profesora -¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
Pero nadie alzo la mano, a Harry muchas ideas le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, ¡Primero se van a defender de la maldición de sus ojos, y luego de su canto! -dijo sacando su varita de la túnica.  
  
-Para poderse defender de estos rayos tienen que pensar en un momento que les cause mucha tranquilidad, y lanzar el hechizo Placus -dijo la profesora quitándole la venda al pagazo, que de la nada saco dos gigantescas alas de fuego azul y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia la profesora.  
  
-Placus -grito la profesora y de su varita que era una luz blanca amarillenta que cegó a toda la clase, Harry lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron los ojos totalmente negros del Pegazo de los cuales empezaba a salir un rayo negro.  
  
El caballo cerro los ojos en ese momento y la profesora se le acerco y le puso la venda.  
  
-A el no le duele en lo absoluto, y si estuviera siendo mandado por su dueño, el daño le llegaría al dueño -dijo la profesora al ver la cara de terror de las chicas de la clase -Bueno alguien puede decirme ¿Que hace la maldición Placus?  
  
-Es una maldición que usan mayormente los aurores para que los magos o brujas que estén del lado oscuro que usan sus poderes mediante la vista -dijo Hermione tomo aire y continuo -esta maldición hace que la persona quede ciega por unos momentos...  
  
-Muy bien Hermione -dijo la profesora -10 puntos para Gryffindor -indicó mientras Hermione se sentaba orgullosa.  
  
-Entonces las personas que dominan al Pegaso tienen que usar ese tipo de poderes -penso Harry en voz alta. -Muy bien Harry -dijo la profesora sorprendida, y Harry se dio cuenta que lo había dicho -20 puntos para Gryffindor, son muy escasos las personas que pueden manejarlos, y tienen que tener un gran poder para manejar a los adultos.  
  
Harry se sentó alegrándose del error que había cometido, y por ordenes de la profesora hicieron una fila, para irse enfrentando con el Pegaso uno por uno.  
  
El momento que le toco a Harry llego rápido, la profesora le quito lentamente las vendas que le tapaban los ojos al Pegaso mientras Harry trataba de concentrarse en un momento que lo tranquilizara, lo primero que le llego a la cabeza fue recordar cuando Galadriel lo besaba, sentía una gran tranquilidad, se sentía protegido Placus.  
  
De la varita de Harry salió el rayo blanco amarillento y choco contra los ojos de dicho Pegaso, que no le dio ni tiempo de alzar las enormes alas.  
  
-Muy bien Harry Potter, mucho mejor es cuando el hechizo es lanzado antes de que el ataque, se debe saber que si ellos alzan las alas, les lanzaran dos hechizos a la ves -dijo la profesora acariciándole el pelo a este.  
  
Harry se tranquilizo, le había funcionado bien el hechizo la primera ves que lo había hecho.  
  
-Harry -lo llamo la profesora Thimeks cuando iban saliendo.  
  
-Si -dijo Harry retrocediendo.  
  
-Veras Harry hoy me sorprendió mucho como manejaste esta maldición, nadie la hizo con igual fuerza -le dijo la profesora muy seria -el profesor Dumbledore me había dicho para darte clases mas avanzadas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero me parece bien, ¡Las vas a poder dominar! -concluyo.  
  
Harry estaba paralizado, no sabia que sucedía, no sabia que pasaba en el castillo, ¿Por que querría Dumbledore prepararlo tan bien a el?  
  
-Disculpe profesora, ¿Para que tengo que ver estas clases? -pregunto con cierta timidez.  
  
-Harry, no soy la persona que debe decírtelo, y en realidad no se si lo debas saber, pero yo se que tu conoces a Dumbledore, y sabes que el no aria nada que no considerara necesario -dijo levantándose de su escritorio -todo es para protegerte Harry, te espero acá luego de clases con Snape, te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Harry y se alejo pensando en lo que dirían Ron y Hermione cuando el se los dijera.  
  
-Nisiquiera a Ron y a Hermione -le grito esta -ellos no lo deben saber, tu sabrás después porque.  
  
-Pero ya yo les dije lo de Snape -dijo Harry volteándose.  
  
-Pues eso no se puede remediar, pero no le digas lo de mis clases, acuérdate, es lo mejor -dijo y se puso a leer uno de los libros viejos que llevo al principio de la clase.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Harry mediante un suspiro, a el no le gustaba ocultarle nada a sus amigos.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor se sento al lado de Ron que comia desesperadamente.  
  
-Ron te vas a atragantar -lo regaño Hermione -la comida no se va a ir de ese lugar.  
  
-Tengo mucha hambre -gruño este mientras seguia comiendo.  
  
-¿Harry que queria la profesora? -le pregunto Hermione ignorando el comentario de su novio.  
  
-Solo me felicito por mi hechizo -mintio Harry y empezo a comer rapidamente.  
  
Al salir del Gran comedor Harry espero a Galadriel en el patio principal, al rato salio esta a su encuentro.  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo saludándolo con un corto pero tierno beso.  
  
-Hola -respondio Harry.  
  
-A que no adivinas -dijo Galadriel con una gran emocion.  
  
-¿Qué? -pregunto Harry con gran interés.  
  
-Bueno ayer por alguna extraña razon Jessica se acerco a mi, y me pregunto que si yo era tu novia -dijo Galadriel sin contener la risa.  
  
-Aja -dijo Harry para que Galadriel siguiera con el relato.  
  
-Bueno yo estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, y ademas estaba muy seria -dijo Galadriel entre risas -y yo le dije que si eramos novios, y ella me pregunto que desde cuando, y yo le dije que eso no le importaba.  
  
-Muy buena esa -dijo Harry tambien riéndose.  
  
-¡Pero es que eso no es lo mas comico! -dijo Galadriel poniéndose repentinamente seria -Harry le gustas a Jessica -concluyo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué? -pregunto sin poder creer lo que oia -no creo que yo le guste...  
  
-Pues si le gustas, y mucho diria yo -dijo Galadriel tratando de no reirse.  
  
-¿Y como lo sabes? -pregunto.  
  
-Bueno ademas de que se le noto, porque se puso a llorar, me lo dijo -respondio Galadriel riéndose de nuevo -¿Que piensas acerca de eso?  
  
-Pues no pienso nada, ¡a mi no me gusta ella! -dijo Harry tratando de explicar la situación.  
  
-¡Pues eso faltaria! -dijo Galadriel poniéndose seria -yo se que no la quieres Harry -dijo y le dio un abrazo a este.  
  
-Me asustaste -dijo Harry mediante un suspiro - ¡lloro!  
  
-Sip, lloro como una bebè, ¡ni yo!, bueno Harry me tengo que ir, hablamos mas tarde -se despidio Galadriel y salio corriendo. 


End file.
